Frontier Castle
by Code of Codex
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young girl. She went by the name as... Angel. One day, she took the train home. (Plot from the Game Mogeko castle )
1. Prologue

**Whoever knows the game called Mogeko castle, you are awesome. I will also need assistant with the characters but only if you know Mogeko castle that well enough to give me the characters. Anyways this is another story where we follow Angel in another dimension ooh~ Enjoy and ciao!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

In a pink room, there stood a man with ash grey hair and red eyes but the clothing he wore was dark but it did not faze him as he looked over the bed and smile softly at the sight of sickly person that he adore. His hand reached toward their face and gently stroke their cheek before retreating his hand back as the crescent moon shined brilliantly in the dark sky behind him. "What's wrong? Can you not sleep?" He asked quietly his voice soft and hushed.

"..." The sickly person did not respond as he sighed sadly before looking at the bedside table where the medicine laid before turning his attention back to the sickly person. "Did you drink your medicine? It'll make you feel better again." He said but the person did not respond as he sighed again and closed his eyes letting the quiet atmosphere set in. "..." He opened his eyes and stare down at the sickly person with a heart broken look on his face.

"...You must be in pain..." He answered, his eyes filled with affection and love.

"It's fine now because I'm here now, I'll help you." He muttered as his hand caressed the sickly person cheek, a smile on his face before he chuckle happily. "... I really hope you get better soon. You being sick saddens me." He said as he said a loving smile toward the sickly person.

"..."

"... Hmm… Ah… I know." His face brighten up as he stare down happily at the sickly person with a smile on his face. "... How about I'll read you a story today." He spoke softly as he made himself comfortable on the pink bed a book in hand before turning his head to the sickly person and smiled. "You must be wondering what kind of story?" He answered as if he knew what the sickly person was going to asked. "Well it's very amusing, sad, violent, pervy, basically a normal story that a human would make no? I would tell you of some other story about what happen with my experiments but that would only make you sick wouldn't it?" He grin cheekily. "I think you'll enjoy this story a lot."

"Well then, let's begin the story." He spoke when the sickly person did not ask him any question before he began the story as he closed his eyes and smiled while he told the story from the very start the book laid in his lap as his voice resonated in the room.

* * *

 ** _Once upon a time, there was a young girl._**

 ** _She went by the name as… Angel._**

 ** _One day, she took the train…._**

The sound of the train began to move as whitehead girl sat on the seat, her sky blue eyes look down at her hands as she was absorbed in her thoughts, filled with excitement as she closed her eyes before opening them, her head went up to the ceiling before letting out a relief and happy sigh. A smile was on her face as she became giddy.

' _I have to get home…'_ She thought as she began to fidget her expression lightened up in joy. _'Today's the day brother comes home!'_ The image of her brother appear in her mind as she smiled happily her head sway from side to side as her long snow white hair followed her movements. _'So… I have to get home quick… I can't wait to see him!'_ She giggled happily as she hummed in joy before they came to complete stop as she smile sadly.

' _It's just been so long...'_ Her hand grasped her long white sundress as she tried to keep herself from bursting into tears, her heart ached while her hands wiped away any stray tears that prickled her eyes. _'I really miss him...'_ The image of herself running into her brother's arms appear in her mind as she tried to control her emotions.

' _Maybe… I should walk around for a bit in the train cart, it might calm down my emotions.'_ Angel stood up carefully as she looked around the train cart only to see two people in the room and something on the floor as she turned towards the object that laid flat on the floor begging for her to pick it up. _'Mother told me not to pick up strange things… But I can't help but pick this one up.'_ Angel muttered as she walked over to the shiny thing and gently plucked it off the floor as she stared at it.

"A token?" She muttered out loud as she look at the token that had bird symbol in it, her face scrunched up in confusion but she sighed and put the token carefully in her brown messenger bag. "Thank goodness that mother wasn't with me or she would definitely scold me for picking up this token…" She said to herself quietly as she turned around and walk towards the two people as she heard them began to talk to each, her face curious and bright as she leaned in to hear more of their talk.

"I hate trains." A man with long silver hair tied in ponytail as the top of his head was slightly ruffled and his steel eyes stare angrily at nothing as he muttered, his companion with greenhead turned to look at the silverhead with an eyebrow raised.

"Noah, don't you hate buses?" The greenhead questioned as he cocked his head to the side while the silverhead scowl even more as his eyebrows furrowed angrily before he began to mumble off receiving and eyeroll from the greenhead.

"Buses… Those are the worst. They're always so many people on the damn bus that it's suffocating!" The silverhead snapped as the greenhead rubbed his temples and a vein that looked ready to pop as he was nearly done with the silverhead's shit.

"Then what the hell do you like?!" The greenhead snapped as the silverhead went silent, thinking really hard before he turned his head to the greenhead as the greenhead stare blankly at the silverhead, the two had silent staring contest before the silverhead finally spoke.

"Bikes."

"Exhausting."

"Shut up dumbass, at least I'm not a lazy idiot like you."

"Who are you calling an idiot?! Idiot!"

Angel sweat dropped as she scurry her way back to her seat before she sat down and listen to the screaming match that the silverhead and greenhead were going on about which followed by the sound of punches and kicks as she paled before curling herself up on the seat. She blanked out her mind and rid of the noise of the fight that was happening as she calmed her breathing before allowing herself into blissful nap and content smile on her smile. While she ignore the screaming two males that were now choking each other.

* * *

Angel opened her bright blue eyes as she sat up and groggily blinked before rubbing her eyes and stretching while letting out an adorable roar before sitting back normally, her eyes looked around sleepily before they widen in shock as she realized what happen. The sound of the intercom turned on causing her body went ridged as she jumped off from her seat in fright as she realized it was intercom and giggled slightly at her behaviour before listening to the intercom.

" _Last stop at... Frontier! Last stop at Frontier!"_

"E-Eto…." Her eyes snapped to the sign above and saw the words 'Frontier' plastered on as she visibly paled as her jawdrop and her eyes widen in fear. "NANI?!" She screeched as she began to sweat, her mind raced with many thought as she tried to grasp the whole solution in her head.

"W-What kind of station is this?!" She squeaked out as the station door slowly open spooking her a bit as she jumped in fear and stare at the open door with a frighten gaze. "M-Maybe… I'll find someone out there that could help me! Yeah if there a station like this, someone has to help me!" She nodded confidently but her body shook as she made her way out of the train cart and stare at the dark sky and the board with the word 'Frontier' on it. "... I never heard of this station before… Frontier… What a strange name." she muttered before she began walking down the path her brown messenger bag moving with her movements are her baby blue sweater, white dress and her white hair sway with each step she made.

"Where is everybody?" She spoke quietly as she looked around for any signs of life but found none as she tilted her head a puzzle expression on her face but she nodded in understanding. "Yosh! This must be the backwater, that why they aren't a lot of people!" She had prideful smile on her face as she nodded happily before her lips went to a thin line as her hands were under her chin, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But… I never even heard of this station before." She sighed before looking up a determination on her face. "I'll guess I have to look for people that way!" She hum in delight as she began walking down the path before she notice a sign plastered on the fence, the curiosity getting best of her as she walked up to the paper and read the words that were on the paper.

 **' _Make peace with Crystals.'_**

"Crystal? Why make peace with Crystal?... " She questioned but she shrugged her shoulders and walk off with a skip in her step before stopping at another piece of paper as her eyebrows scrunched up while she began reading her eyes filled with confusion.

 **' _Token and Battle Association!_**

 ** _Now Recruiting members!_**

 ** _Will you become a fighter?_**

 ** _Call for details - 1234 - 0000 - 4321'_**

"Eto… That's a very strange group." Angel muttered before her eyes caught sight of a piece of scrap paper on the floor as she walked off and bend down to read it as her sky blue eyes scanned the sheet of paper, her head tilt to the side as a pout was on her lips.

 **' _MUST GUIDE LOVELY PRETTY GIRLS'_**

"Is there someone that actually help guides girls?" She asked to herself quietly before placing the paper back down before she saw another flier on the fence as she scurry her way over and looked at the paper, curiosity sparking in her heart at the strange flies and area as she began to read the words on the paper.

 **' _The 1st to 31st of every month and year are Crystal Day!_**

 ** _Use Crystal for long life and peace!_**

 ** _A great powerful weapon! Wonderful power for everyone!_**  
 ** _The Greatest of all things!'_**

"Isn't that everyday and why use crystal? What will they do, you can't exactly eat them or do anything with them… So why use crystals?" Angel pouted as she stare hard at the paper. "Why not anime! Like… K Project…." A bright blush on Angel's face as she placed her hands at the side of her cheeks as she began sighing in bliss as she swoon in delight before swaying side to side. "Ah~ Misaki Yata! Kawaii~" She squealed in delight at the thought of the fictional male. "If only you were real…" She sighed happily before she smiled and walked off humming a tune from 'Owari no Seraph' before seeing two more fliers as she stopped and look at them.

 **' _Big crystal hunt! Big Crystal hunt!_**

 ** _Hunt all of the crystal!'_**

 **' _Burst frogs for sale~ Only for 800 yen each_**

 ** _Enjoy the burst of the powers!'_**

"What a weird place." Angel muttered before her eyes shifted toward something shiny on the floor as she ran off their and gently picking it up before looking at it features. "A crystal? It seem so small and green…" She said quietly before she put the crystal into her bag and stare at the big entrance, her head tilted as she slowly breathed in and marched her way through as she looked around to see another flier before walking up to the paper and read it as she giggle at the similar quote that her mother taught her from her Greek knowledge.

 **' _Know thygem'_**

"My… Seem like someone took the old Greek words and replace it with a gem in the end… 'Know thyself'... It's cute to see someone try to use another word." She giggled before turning around and walking off until she saw another flier as she sweatdrop at the many fliers she saw. "How many more fliers are there?" She questioned herself quietly as she shook her head but went along and stopped in front of the flier, her head tilted as she read the words.

 **' _If the mockingbird won't sing;_**

 ** _Break it's neck._**

 ** _That will show the bird to disobey orders.'_**

"How cruel." Angel said as she shook her head and walked away before seeing another flier as she pouted angrily. "How many more are there?!" She whined out, her cheeks puffed in annoyance as she sighed before staring at flier with upset look. "When I find the person who putting up these weird paper up, I'm going to…. Um…. I'm going to um… Uh…. Smack them across the head!" She nodded as she glare at the flier as if it were to burn into ashes.

 ** _'Fire Safety Practice Meet!_**

 ** _Let's set fires together! Come join with no cost at all!_**

 ** _OFTUO (Only Fire type users only)_**

 ** _~Arsonists Fire Fighters_**

"... Nope!" Angel turned away and quickly walked away to only see another flier as she felt her vein was going to pop at the sight of another flier. "I can't bloody believe this! What type of bloody baka leaves another flier after another flier, what I wouldn't give to punch their i̱líthios's faces!" Angel snapped angrily mixing her Japanese, British and Greek knowledge together a slightly as she glare at the flier.

 **' _Round and around and around it goes!_**

 ** _Where does it stop? Frontier Castle~'_**

"I now understand why brother hates people…." She huffed annoyed as she walked away and saw more fliers as her eye twitched but she let out deep a breath and sighed.

 **' _3 km: F... C.s..e'_**

"The letters maybe faded but it's not that hard to read it…. Frontier Castle… 3 kilometers… I wonder if anyone live in the castle." Angel muttered before she glare at another piece of paper that hang on the fence. "Probably someone really annoying, as my brother would say…. It's probably a huge baka that has no life." She trudge her way over to the paper and glare hard at the paper.

 **' _Lost a fight, want to win the next battle?_**

 ** _We recommend:_**

 ** _CRYSTAL!'_**

"... I am definitely going to punch someone in the face" she grumbled angrily as she began to walk forward.

She saw another flier up ahead and was going to storm her way over and rip the paper into tiny pieces but she sudden stop as she felt a shiver go down her spine. _'I feel like… There someone… Watching me…'_ She thought quietly before she turned her attention to the fence with a hole in it. _'There?'_ She carefully walked up to the hole in the fence and look through it as she stare at it blankly until a dark figure with eyes passed by her but it was staring right at her before it disappear.

"Eek!" She squeal and stumbled back away from hole in the fence, her heart beating rapidly as she try to calm her breathing. "W-What was that?!... M-Must be my imagination! It has to be my imagination!" She said as Angel got up shakily and swallow the lump in her throat before making her way over to the fliers she saw, her heart thumped heavily as she gulped heavily before reaching to the flier and stare at it.

 **' _From Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday are Crystal Day!_**

 ** _Use Crystal! Wonderful Crystal to become strong!'_**

"These posters… They're surely weird… M-Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" As Angel turned her head, she saw two more fliers that stand side by side as she breathed in and muster up her courage before walking up to the flier and staring long and hard at the two of them trying to make sense of everything that has been happening. "I can't read the first one… It's a map but it's not in any language I have seen… What about the 2nd one…" She muttered before her face pale as Angel saw the flier while she tried to calm her breathing.

 **' _I WANT BURST FROGS!'_**

"T-There's blood written in it!" Angel panicked as her head looked around for anybody but finding no one as she whimpered before noticing the sign and walking over to it as she look at the sign before turning her head to the right to stare at the looming forest.

 **' _Frontier Forest'_**

"I swear someone is playing a trick on me… I'm going to punch a wanker! Sorry mother. I can't believe people would play such a cruel trick." Angel muttered angrily before walking her way into the forest unaware of certain eyes glue to her form.

* * *

Angel looked around as her sky blue eyes scanned her surrounding only to see nothing but trees as she frowned, she let out a sigh before closing her eyes as she tried to make sense of what she had seen from her walk from the station. "This place…. It's so strange…." She whispered to herself softly as she look at her feet with a puzzled expression. "Why… Why did I end up here?" She questioned herself before she shook her head. "I should head back before the train leaves." Angel spoke before a sound of a twig snapped cause her body go stiff as she turned around in panic to only see a handsome man with dark skin, his hair was dark magenta(or purple) as his eyes were acid green but half of his face was masked, his clothes were slightly revealing his stomach causing Angel's sky blue eyes to travel down and stare at his abs that were revealed for her to ogle at.

"Like what you see cutie~" The man purred as Angel's face flared up and look away, she shifted herself on one foot and on to another foot as she try to calm her heart beating fast and the big blush that was on her face as she shyly look at the male before looking away a blush was on her face but her ears were bright red "You can look sweetheart, I'm not going to bite…. Yet~"

"I… Uh um…" She looked down at the floor staring at her feet as the man chuckled before walking up to Angel with a gaze of a predatory look before he towered over the whitehead girl, his hand reached toward her face as he made her look up before letting out a lovingly sigh as he caressed her face causing Angel's face burst into 50 shades of red as she began sputter at the close contact while the dark man chuckle, his hand slid themselves to hold her waist as he stare down at her with lust and hint of love at the sight of her.

"You know… You're pretty cute…" He purred as he draw his face near to her face, Angel's eyes widen as she felt herself shiver in fright. "You aren't like anyone I seen… So pure, so sweet and so innocent… It's like you're tempting me to destroy that innocent look right here" He said huskily as Angel pushed herself out of the man's gripped who just chuckled at her reaction. "How adorable, I just want to ravished you already and mark you as mine now." This cause Angel to stare at the man horrified.

"N-Nani?!" Angel squeaked out as she back away from the dark man that approached her slowly, his acid green eyes stare lustfully at her. "S-Stay back!" She cried out as the dark man chuckled at her response.

"The more you show that face to me, cutie the more I just want to bang you already. Now be a good girl and come to Kuda, I promise I won't hurt you… That much~" The man known as Kuda purred causing the girl to squeak and stumbled back in fright as she tightly held her messenger bag while Kuda sighed and shook his head. "I really hate to have to do this to you cutie but since you don't seem to want to come here… I'll guess I have to call the others." Kuda turned towards the woods as he cupped his hand around his mouth where the mask covered his nose and mouth while Angel was frozen at his words. "HEY GET OVER HERE!"

A bunch of males appeared out of nowhere standing behind Kuda, Angel's eyes widen not because they were hot. It's because some of them all had characteristic that doesn't look remotely human at all, from horns, to wings, skin and to their eyes. She stepped back in fright as she watch some of the males chuckle at her behaviour, one of the males she notice had two horns red, fiery hair and an eyepatch with his one red eye that was covered with a black sclera as his grin wildly at her.

"Hehe, damn Kuda you found a really cute one, especially a young one. Man I can't wait to get my hands on her!" The Fiery man chuckled as he patted Kuda on the back, before he looked up and down at Angel's body before licking his lips causing Angel's heart to beat fast in fear as she stare at the small horde of man that stare lustfully at her. "Damn… Just imagine her without her clothes on the floor and under you!" The Fiery man said out loud as he received agreement from the other males.

"Luther we all want to taste her so be patient~" Kuda chimed before Angel quickly turned around and began sprinting as fast she could, away from them while the group of males chuckle at the sight of her running. "Our little rabbit is running, come on man let's go grab her!" They all cheered and began to run after Angel who was breathing heavily and cursing herself for not having her brother's athleticism but she still press on when she heard the multiple heavy footsteps running after her causing her to panic. "You can run but you can't hide little lamb~"

"Like I ever let you grab me you bloody wanker!" Angel's british side took over in panic as she ran through the woods before she felt something fly by her head and body, her eyes widen at the sight of a chain like whip missing her torso and a flaming sword missing her head causing her to shriek and run faster.

"Luther you aren't suppose to aim for the head! She's a human if you haven't forgotten!"

"Well you missed on grabbing her Kuda!"

"She's getting away!" They whirled their heads to see Angel's figure slowly disappearing before they smirk wildly as they realize where she was heading before the males chuckle.

"Angel you may have got away but we'll catch you~" They chimed together.

* * *

"Ha… Ah… Ha." Angel panted as she bend down to catch her breath. "I-I think I got away!" She gasped before looking around her to see the night sky but what caught her eyes was the castle that stood menacingly above her as she quietly whimpered. "T-This must be a dream… It has to be dream!" She muttered before she closed her eyes and open her mouth. "Breathe in…. And out, in… and out. Haaaa." Angel opened her eyes as she stood straight while she crossed her arms. "Okay let's think what has just happen…"

"I remember I was…. Taking the train back home…. To see…. Brother! Yes I was going to home to see my brother and I took a nap on the train so… This must be a dream! Yes a dream but what a strange dream, wait no it's a nightmare! Yes a nightmare…. Ah I can't just stand around here, they might be looking for me! My phone doesn't work and I can't go back, they might be waiting for me… Who are they and what are they… Some of them had weird parts that didn't look human…" Angel felt frightened as she remember seeing Luther's horn and the weapons they used. "I wish brother was here… He'll stop them but I can't always count on him!" She looked up to see the castle that wasn't to far, the gears began to click in place as Angel put on a determined look on her face as she stare up at the castle, her heart thumped loudly.

"This is the worst idea I had ever thought but… If I stay here…. Those guys would find me and…. I don't want them to find me… Ah… What did I get myself into now?" Angel sighed before she began walking toward the castle, her steps were soft and light until she saw splats of blood on the floor causing her eyes to widen at the sight before she ran over in panic to see a dark armor that was covered in blood. "A-Ah mister!" Angel squeaked out but she got no response as she nervously moved away from the bloody armor.

' _What's going on?! This must be a nightmare!... Well I guess this isn't a nightmare for some people out there but to see a bloody body that's dead and unmoving is horrifyingly frightening! I wanna wake up and go home already!'_

She quickly notice the gate of the castle and ran for it, her heart beat wildly as her thought were filled with horrified fear but she soon slow to a stop as she saw a crystal but this time it was red from the green crystal she picked up, her hand snatched the crystal before running into the castle while she place the crystal in her bag. One thought flash in her mind before she stepped through the gate that led to the castle.

' _I have this really bad feeling...'_

* * *

Angel looked around amazed before she saw a floating figure in the waters, she carefully walked over to notice a man blueish white silver hair, with dark skin and blue eyes but he seem to be at peace ignoring Angel's very presence. She tilted her head but shook it as she turned around and walk across the bridge as she passed by more males that were in the water but they all ignored her, her eyes shifted toward the statue that held a blob like monster as she read the text on it.

 **' _If ye enter then abandon all of your hope, as there no escape for ye who enter.'_**

"That's kind of dark…" Angel muttered to herself quietly before walking along knowing that if she turn back and go, she would meet the males that were chasing after her. Her footsteps were soft as she notice two statue up ahead that were smiling, causing a shiver to go down her spine but she shook her head and pressed forward while she mentally scolded herself for going somewhere dangerous but she rubbed her temple as she passed by a lot of statue that surround a statue that was on a fountain. "... It would be nicer if there were flowers around, might ease my heart and mind."

She looked up as she saw the stairs that lead her to the top, she gulped loudly before putting on a brave face and went up the stairs, her footsteps were soft and gentle as they carry her up towards the top. Her hands tightly wrapped around her bag as she tried to calm herself but the thought of those man grabbing her sent shivers down her spine as she shook her head wildly and kept going up until she saw the giant door that overtower her small form.

"This door is huge…. Ah…. I still haven't seen anyone normal… Well maybe except for a few strange people that were floating in the water and those creepy statue. I hope there someone nice enough that live in this castle to help me but…. I don't like the feeling of this place… It's… Frightening and I have this very bad feeling." Angel looked at the door with hard gaze as she swallow down the lump in her throat as her body trembled slightly. "This is the entrance… For the entire place." Angel pushed the door open slightly as she peeked in through the crack of the door while the wind around her was being sucked inside but as Angel's eyes narrowed trying to see anything she let out a defeated sigh knowing that it was too dark for her to see.

"Eto…. What should I do?"

 ** _Go Inside_**

 ** _Give up and find another way_**

* * *

 **Sooooo you have two choices everyone~ Pick wisely and if you already know the game then don't spoil! Alsoooooo FUCK YEAH BITCHES I GOT ME A GRIFF, REIS AND KRANTS, I also got Kafka but I hate her… I wanted Rhoa but that bitch doesn't love me.**

 **Anyways on the side note I would love to have help for characters fitting for certain roles only for those who have seen or play the game called Mogeko castle since I had troubled trying to figure who to put at the first one. I wonder, could you guess who is the first guy? He's probably easier to figure out… Meh whatever.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Frontier Castle may have a slow update because the characters I need to find a role in so…. Yeah…. :D Anyways EVERYONE HAS CHOSEN TO MOVE FORWARD AS THE LAST CHOICE WAS THE BAD END WHERE ANGEL…. Get's you know…. Blah you already know what I'm talking about!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Welcome to Frontier Castle!_

Angel stare at the door with warily expression, her body trembled slightly as she gulped loudly. The large wooden door and the darkness inside of the crack stood tall and menacing as Angel clutched her hands to her chest as she stare with slightly frightful expression. "I don't have a good feeling about this….. But there's no other place I can go… I can't stand back here and wait, those guys… They'll find me and I can't risk it, I have to go through that door." She said with her face filled with determination until it fell as she gaze at the door with an uncertain look as her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as she began to speak out loud to herself once again. "Is this rude to go into someone's place without asking? Father did say that as long that I am polite I could walk in….. Then again mother did tell me to never to listen to father's advice but I think right now, listening to father's advice is a wise decision." Angel nodded as her fist hit her palm as she nodded happily a small smile on her lips as she look at the frightening door before she gulped loudly and took brave step as she fully open the door wider and step into the darkness, her eyes scanning anything that could be reaching to grab her and when she saw nothing she closed her eyes and let out a shaky response. "Excuse me! I'm coming in!"

* * *

A sun was setting as a very tall young boy was walking down the path, his gaze was blank as he stare ahead of him, being lost in his own little world until the sound of soft footsteps broke his trance as the young boy turned around, a loving smile on his face as he watch the white hair girl running toward him. She stopped running when she caught up beside him as she put her hands on her knees as she breathe in deeply before turning to pout at her brother who just gave a sheepish smile towards her as he looked away rubbing the back of his neck. "Brother I can't believe you walk ahead of me! Have you forgotten that I'm not tall as you and can just take long strides!" Angel pouted as she glare at her twin brother who sweat dropped and tried to whistle innocently as she punched his chest but to him it felt like a soft poke as he stare down at his twin who tried to inflict pain on her brother but fail terrible, when her twin didn't flinch at the best punch she thought she threw failed, she quickly turned away as she crossed her arms around her chest and pout on her lips as she refuse to look at her brother who chuckle quietly. "Sorry sis, I forgot you were with me." His black hair being ruffled by the wind as it blew softly, Angel kept her back to her brother as he let out a sigh, his red eyes staring down at her until his eyes brighten at a idea.

His hand grasped Angel's hand gently as he walk down the dirt path while Angel glance at her brother, confusion was written on her face as she held her brother's hand until her twin glance at her, his red eyes twinkling with joy as he send her a grin causing her to slowly smile back, her anger toward her brother disappearing. "How about we got get some cake, I'll buy you any kind." He spoke as Angel's widen before she began to grin widely as she start humming happily, the image of her favourite cake almost right in front of her grasp as she slowly began to skip happily but still kept holding her brother's hand. "Can we get strawberry shortcake? Oh oh what about a cheesecake?!" Angel said happily as her brother smiled and laughed, as he enjoy the bright smile she displayed as he nodded causing Angel to squeal in delight as she began to start chanting about cake while her twin just shook his head and kept walking beside her.

"Hey brother."

"What's up?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"What happen to you chanting about cake?"

"I will once you tell me what you're thinking about!"

"Eh nothing much."

"Brother can you stop picking fights with teacher."

"HEY! It's not my fault that fucking old man wanted me to do a bloody essay!"

"I really wonder how we are related…"

"Fine no cake for you!"

"NANI?! NOOOO ONII-SAN DON'T TAKE AWAY THE CAKE!"

"I'M NOT LISTENING LALALALALA"

"ONII-SAN BAKA!"

"WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT LANGUAGE!"

"You!"

"... Shit…"

"I'm telling mama~"

"Oh no you don't- GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"HELP ME!"

* * *

As Angel walked in what seem to be the foyer of the castle, she admire the room until she saw a painting of a man but his head was blurred as she tilted her head but when she took a step forward, the door suddenly slammed shut behind her causing the small girl to squeak out in fright as she whirled around to see the wooden door slammed shut behind her as a click sound could be heard, she quickly ran over and grab the handle of the door and tried to pull it open but sadly the door refused to budge as she struggled to get the door open. "No, no, no! Please open! Please!" She pleaded as she struggle to get the door open but the sound of multiple rushing footsteps made her pause as her eyes were widen, her body trembled slightly as she shakily turned around to stare at a bunch of pretty attractive guys but the look they were giving her was anything but pleasant as they scanned her entire being, their faces were pink and their eyes held lust causing the small girl to squeak out in fright.

"My, my Angel~ Welcome to our place, so glad you could join us~" A man with silver hair and a single red strand of hair as his red eyes swallowed her entire being, his eyes filled with insanity as he stare at Angel who stepped back as her back hit the door. "You are certainly truly a goddess to behold Angel~" The man purred while the rest of the guys nodded, their eyes soaking in all the curves and expression that she made causing their mind to run wild at the sight as she trembled and stare at them with horrified expression but it slowly turned into confusion when she heard her name being spoke as she stare at them. "H… How do you know my name?!" She squeaked out at as the males chuckled at her soft voice, the silver head man took few steps forward until he overtower Angel's small form, his hand caressed her cheek as he gently grip her chin making their eyes connect, bright sky blue clashing with bright blood eyes. "Oh Angel… We are units, we know everything about you and your entire being… Through from a goddess such as yourself, I would love to hear you scream my name my dear…. Since I, Narza will be your first." He purred causing Angel to flushed as she tried to move away but she was pinned between the door and Narza, before Narza could place his lips on her lips the sound of angry cough caught his attention as he scowled and turned to stare at angry bunch of males, as one stood out as if he was challenging Narza, a crown of some sort laid on top of his brown haired man as his bright green eyes glare at Narza who return the glare. "What do you want Arius." Narza snapped as Arius narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Who said you could be her first?!" The others began to agree and nod as they glare at Narza, the silver head had ticked mark on his head as he walked up to Arius the two having a glare off as they stare at each other with hatred and anger. "Angel's first time will be me!" Arius snapped as tension began to rise as bunch of males began to scream at each other in anger and the sound of punching could be heard.

"Says who?!"

"Get out of here sack of shit!"

"Shut up!"

"Fuck off and go die in a ditch, douchebag!"

"You think this is a joke?! I can beat all of your asses!"

"I like to see you try loser!"

"You fucking piece of shit!"

"Come at me assholes, I'll fucking take you all on!"

Angel sweatdropped as she notice a door that was slightly open, she quickly and quietly walked over to the door as she listened to the males screaming at each other. Her face slightly flushed as she sigh quietly before going through the door as she closed it softly, she heard the screaming stopped when she heard someone which she pinpointed as Arius who spoke up from the screaming of males. "Where did Angel go?" The males stared at the empty spot where Angel once stood as they kept staring as if they were thinking their minds were playing tricks until they turned around to look for her but found none as they return to stare at the spot where she once stood. "... Well fuck."

* * *

Angel looked around the hallway as she let a relief sigh, her mind jumbled with thoughts as she tried to process what was happening before shaking her head. As she was slightly freaked out, her heart pounded loudly against her chest while she tried to calm down, she slowly breathed in and out with her eyes closed until she open them. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck as she walk down the hallway. "I shouldn't stand here or they might find me…. Seems like I need to find another exit….If I want to leave." Angel sighed as she notice a white crystal laying on the floor, she quickly jogged over and picked it up as she examined the white crystal before putting in her bag. "Time to get moving." Angel muttered to herself quietly as she notice the door to her right, her head tilted before she let out a sigh, she turned towards the door as she walk down the hall and stopped in front of the door, her hand grasped the doorknob before she twisted it open to reveal a giant dining room, her eyes widen at the sight. "T-This room is huge! Ah I shouldn't be thinking about that, I need to find a way out of here and not admire the huge room like how father does… Thank goodness that I don't have his ability to randomly trip…" She sweatdropped at the image of her father who was whistling and walking around in the living room until he was suddenly falling before he bashed his face onto the coffee table causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Angel focus right now! You got bunch of scary and yet somehow attractive males running after you, you can't let your foolish daydreams get the better chance than you!" As she scolded herself, she quickly slapped her hands on her cheeks harshly causing her pale porcelain cheeks to redden.

"Alright… Time to find an exit so I can get back!" Angel said loudly as she walk down the dining room passing by some doorways, until she saw another crystal but it was dark purple before she walked over to retrieve the crystal, she quickly give the room a scan to make sure some males wouldn't find her. Finding no one in sight, Angel ran towards the crystal and grasp it but as her hand held the crystal, she felt as if something or someone was watching her causing a chill to go down her spine as she quickly turned around to see two creepy statues staring at her as if they were following her movements. She let out a shaky sigh until she notice a door that was slightly open, going with her instinct Angel quickly walked over to the slightly open door as she pushed it open and walked in while closing the door behind. She saw more of the creepy statues and boxes lots of boxes were stacked around, she tilted her head but as she took a step forward, the sound of door being slammed open stopped her, her eyes widen when she heard a voice she hadn't heard before.

"Angel~ Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are. My daaaaarling~" Angel shiver at the tone of the person's voice as she ran around in the room looking for hiding spots, she had a sinking feeling that if she hid where the statue could see her, she would be in big trouble. She notice a box that the statues could not see causing her to run towards the boxes and hid behind them, her heart pound loudly against her chest as she heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in and the sound of the door being slammed open almost causing her squeak out loud if she hadn't placed her hands around her mouth muffling the sound as footsteps enter the room. She slowly peeked out to see a another attractive silver haired man with stormy grey eyes as he wore very high tech gear causing her to blush lightly at his features. "Angel, where are you hiding? Don't be scared, it's just Reis. I promise I will be gentle my dear so come out~" She kept silent while keeping her hands to her mouth, her eyes closed tightly as she prayed silently in her mind not to get caught, she hears Reis let a irradiated sigh. "Damn, if Krantz hadn't come downstairs and messed with my armor, I would already found Angel! Curse that stupid idiot!" He spoke angrily as he cursed out some unknown guy that Angel doesn't know but she kept listening until Reis stop grumbling angrily making her feel very uneasy at the silence.

"No use getting angry, I'll just have to use the Tracking Heat Radar to find her." The sound of shuffling could be heard and something was being turned on caused Angel to sweat nervously, as she gulped loudly and pray that he wouldn't find her while her body shook in fear. The silence was deafening as if you could almost hear a pin drop to the floor, the sound of Reis smacking something almost made her jump in fright but she stopped herself before she could do anything as she listen to the young male smack the machine a bit before he let out a frustrated groan of annoyance. "What the hell?! It broke but how…. It was fine a few days ago so how the hell did it break?!... You gotta be joking with me…. That stupid buffoon must have messed with it while messing with my armor! I'm going to kill that idiot when I find him!" Reis muttered angrily as he smashed his spear (Is his weapon a spear?) on one of the boxes as he snarled angrily. "That's it! I'll just destroy this whole damn place just to find her, I will turn her corpse into one of my robots and have her under my control!" Angel's jaw dropped as she shiver in fright, the thought of being turned into robot and following his commands made her sick. "Tch this place can be fix and as long as the corpse isn't to damage, I can turn her into an android." Reis muttered angrily as he lifted his spear up.

 ** _DING DONG! DING DONG!_**

"It's already that time already?!" Reis's eyes widen as he turned around and open the door before running out as he slam the door closed, Angel hesitantly peeked out before she fully walked out of hiding spot. She sweat dropped as curiosity got the best of her. She quickly and quietly ran towards the door that led to dining room and crack it open a bit to see a bunch of males surrounding lots of crystal, her eyebrow raised in questioning until she almost threw up as she watched the males began to eat the crystal as if it was food to them.

"Could never go wrong with crystal!"

"Shut up Aem you shouldn't talk with your mouth full idiot!"

"Be quiet Luther."

"Ah shut it you crazy freak! It's not like I lost the bunny in our home place!"

"He got you good Narza! Haha!"

"Can someone pass me the Imp Arton Dish?"

"Where's the Burst Frogs and Spheres Frogs, it's not the same eating without them there!"

Angel closed the door silently as she tried to contain herself from throwing up as she shook her head in disgust before turning away and walking off until she notice a letter on the ground, she cocked her head to the side before grabbing the letter as she silently read the letter, her bright sky blue eyes scan the condition of the letter noticing it was from a long time ago as she sighed.

' _To whoever is reading this letter: By the time you read this letter, I am no longer here. This castle, this place is very dangerous, you have to find a way to escape this place. If you can't escape this horrible place then you will never ever escape the Units… No matter where you hide, they will always find you, I tried killing them one after another but they keep coming and coming. I can hear them coming, I know this is useless but I have to keep running with the energy I have left, in the end I want to say goodbye to my wife and that I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for our children's birth… I love you Priscilla and our children…. -Arus_

"Oh my…. That so sad…." Angel mutter softly as she folded the letter with care and placed the letter in her bag, her eyes filled with sadness as she turned to the door that was near a statue and walked over, she shook her head and open the door and walked through, the door closing behind her as her eyes widen in fright, a bloody pathway stood as she felt her knees go weak but she kept pushing on as she walk down the bloody pathway, she saw figures that were all bloody freaking her out as she quicken her pace until one of the bloody figures that was almost close to her crashed toward her but a invisible wall stopped him, his eyes staring down at her with madness as she screams in fright and ran off down the bloody path. More bloody figures showed up but they all followed her, her eyes sting with tears when she notice a door, her eyes instantly brighten as she pushed herself and ran through the door and slamming it closed she saw the foyer but she didn't care as she rubbed her eyes that had tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She crouched down and held her knees to her chest and sniffled slightly. "I-I can't…. I… It was to real, the blood…. Their screams…. I… I want brother, I want mama, I want papa!" Angel wailed out as she was not used to seeing real blood when she only saw fake ones from the movies.

" _...m…...re"_

"Huh?"

" _Come here…."_

"A-Am I going insane…?"

" _I'll help you…."_

"H… Help me?"

 _"This way… You must come this way…."_

Angel stood up and turned toward the direction of the voice and followed it, she passed by sleeping males that seem to be in a deep slumber as she let out a sigh of relief knowing that she didn't have to be in trouble with one of them. She stopped at the door and stare at it, her hands grasped the doorknob tightly before pushing it open.

* * *

Angel stare shock at a creature or man, his purple horns shine by the light as his entire eyes were red, his claw like hand held a tea cup as he gingerly took a sip from the cup before letting out a pleased sigh. his wings folded back and his tail laid to the side, he looked over and stare at Angel who began to trembled in fright but he did move a muscle only to slowly set the tea down, she tenses in fright until she slowly relax knowing that he would not attack her. "Do not be afraid of me, I will not harm you. As you see I rather sit here and be away from the other males you saw out there and do not freight, they will not come here seeing as most of the males on this floor seem to despise me." He spoke as Angel shifted awkwardly in place, her eyes looking away from him but she shiver when she felt his gaze on her. "Um…. Who are you?" She asked quietly but it was able to reach to his ears **(Does this guy even have ears?)** as he shifted himself comfortably on the couch. "I am Kajah, a former God of Judgment but now I am just a mere unit living amongst the rest of the units." He spoke as Angel fidgeted nervously. "Please take a seat, you must be tired from all of the running haven't you?" She nodded shakily as she quickly walked over to the couch that was facing Kajah and sat down, as the man poured the cup of tea for her before using his powers to send it over.

"Thank you." She said quietly before taking a sip of the tea, her mood instantly brighten at the taste of her favourite tea. "This is earl grey tea…" She muttered softly a smile was on her lips as she stare at the teacup filled with her favourite tea, Kajah hummed in acknowledgement as he too took a sip from the cup. "You must be British to figure the brand so quickly and yet you don't have the accent." Angel looked up as she pushed some of her white locks behind her ear and shook her head gently, a peaceful look on her face as she stare right at Kajah. "That because I'm half British and half Japanese, I know how to speak Japanese and Greek but I mostly speak English." Kaja nodded in understanding until he place his teacup down and stare at Angel with a serious gaze.

"Now I must ask you something serious, do you wish to escape from this place?"

"Yes…. Will you help me?"

"I sadly cannot but to only offer you guidance Miss Angel." Kajah said as Angel frown sadly as she look down at her teacup, while she listen to Kajah. "To escape, you must head to the upper floors of this castle." she looked up shock as her light blue eyes scanned for any lies but found none, her voice got stuck in her throat as she struggle to let the situation sink in. "As the front door is locked, you can't escape through that area, you already know once you met Luther and Kuda that you were in another world. This world isn't meant for humans and should never step in but somehow, you got through by just taking the mere train here."

"How do you know that?"

"Words spreads fast, especially if there are some who are extremely noisy. Sadly, the train you took can not bring you back to your world." Angel's eyes widen as Kajah closed his eyes and nodded causing her to clutch her fist tightly in her hands.

"Then... How do I get back home?" She felt the urge to cry out as she look down at her white dress.

"Do not lose hope Miss Angel, there is a door at the top of this castle that will return you to the world you wish to return to. There are other ways to escape but are highly impossible for people like you seeing as some of the other humans that came by end up dead. The best option is to go through the top door if you wish to return home." Angel kept silent as she stare Kajah, the demonic man sighed and nodded in understanding at the lack of her response. "You must not trust me and I understand seeing as I am a unit and a male as well, I do apologise for their behaviour as they can get out of hand quite a lot especially if they haven't seen a beautiful girl for quite sometime."

"Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Because I don't want to see you end up like the rest of the past victims but this time…. They seem to be keen on keeping you alive instead of killing you off like the rest of the past victims and I don't want that to happen your fate." Kajah place down the dagger in its sheath before he pushed it across the table as Angel reached over and grasped the dagger tightly in her hand before looking up at Kajah with a confused expression. "Take this and use this when you find yourself trap. The males are powerful but if you time it well enough, you can save yourself with it. It's time to go now, there no time to waste. Don't let them catch you Miss Angel." She quickly stood up and tightly held the dagger in her hands and walk towards the door, her hand grasped the doorknob tightly but she quickly let go and give a deep bow towards Kajah leaving the male utterly shocked at her action.

"Thank you Kajah! I will never forget your kindness!" She spoke out loud but quietly enough not to draw attention from outsider, she quickly turned toward the door and walk out closing the door leaving Kajah to his deep thoughts as he crossed his arms and sighed but a smile was on his black face.

"What a strange girl… Good luck Miss Angel."

* * *

Angel walked out the room as she walked over to the staircase that lead to the higher floor but not entirely the 2nd floor, her body trembled as she stare at the sleeping males, she tightly closed her eyes and unsheathe the dagger. "I'm sorry." She brought the dagger down as blood spilled to the floor, her eyes water as she killed the remaining males, their scream echoing inside her head as she shook those thoughts away and sheath the bloody dagger, her gaze sad as she look down at the corpse that were just there but she put a brave face on and move upwards to the stairs. She looked around helpless before she decide to take a left turn and walk down and over to a door, opening it to see a young man who was just staring off in space, his black hair and red eyes stare at the wall with boredom as if he was ignoring Angel's presence. She swallow the lump in her throat and walked forward and kept walking closer towards the door in front of her as she walked passed the male who just ignored her.

As she finally reached to the door, she let a relief sigh and her shoulders slumped slightly. "How many of them are there? Maybe if I go this way, I could reached the 2nd floor perhaps. If what Kajah is telling me the truth can really get me back home? I shouldn't be thinking such negative thoughts, I need to keep moving forward!" Angel nodded with determination in her eyes as she swiftly turned around and glare at black head that was staring at the wall. "Hmm" Her glare unwavering as she glare at the unknown black head.

"Heh…" Angel's eyes widen when she heard him chuckle quietly and the blush on his cheek was seen but the sound of the door being open revealing Luther and Narza storming in, their eyes widen to see Angel before they grin causing the girl to squeak out in fright as she turned to the door swinging it open and ran.

"Damn it! She's getting away! Eru why the hell you let her get away!"

"Why are you blaming me?! I just realize she was there when she was glaring at me cutely!"

"Silence you two! You're letting the goddess get away!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 IS UP AND DANCING BRO! Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this and my other stories since I really hate not keeping some stories up to date knowing how some people enjoy reading my stuff even though some of them are angsty, gorey, sad and yadda yadda, but thanks for being pay patient for this one! Next chapter that I will be writing is The Journey so keep a look out for that baby since Friday I have no school which means writing time for me~ Anyways love you all and sorry to keep you waiting with this story. I'll see you all later my bitches because the Code is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyo~ I was meant to write Moving Forward but I want to hold it off a little longer, you know let my mind unwind from Flightless Dove since it's been quite big series that I made with BattleField Domination (RIP). Anyways Once again I do not own the plot or game, nor do I own the units which I wish I could but beside that I think Angel is the only person I own but then again I keep forgetting, she is my summoner.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Bread and the Pixy King_

The twins walk down as one of them stare up at the bright blue sky a smile on her face as she watch the cloud roll by before she took her gaze to stare at her twin brother who share the glance before he grinned as well, she smiled softly at the sight before turning her gaze back to the sky. "Today's weather is lovely…" Akuma followed her gaze as he too stare at the clouds his mind began to be muddle with thoughts as he nodded slowly. "It is pretty nice today…" Angel look back down and stare at the pathway in front of her as she fiddle with the hem of the red sweater that she wore. "I wish it would rain… It's so peaceful when it rains… Hey do you think we have work?" She asked as she glance at her brother who was staring off into space but he merely nodded as his red eyes glance back at her. "I think we have work…" His gaze went straight back on the path causing Angel to frown in concern, her hand grasped his free hand and held it tightly causing the taller man to look back at her, confusion written on his face as Angel stare up at him. "Are you alright brother? You've been spacing out a lot." She mumbled quietly as his eyes widen before he looked away, his other hand scratch the back of his neck until he turned his head and look back at her and give her a smile that caused her to relax. "It's nothing worrying, just grades… Nothing more." Angel frown as she knew her brother didn't care about his grades, suspicions began to raised in her mind as she stare at her brother trying to figure out what really troubling him. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure… Hey sis want to go check out the bookstore, heard they have new books on sale." Angel's eyes instantly brighten at the sound of books before she nodded happily causing the older twin to smile down at her. "Hey, do you think they will finally sell manga?! Oh maybe they're selling K-Project!" Angel hummed in delight as her brother sighed and shook his head. "You are obess with that anime and manga." "That's because Misaki Yata! He kinda remind me of you a bit but he more charming and cool!"

"What do you mean more charming and cool?!"

"It means that Misaki Yata is better than you!"

"Why you little brat! COME HERE!"

"NO! AAAH!"

"COME BACK YOU SHIT!"

"I'M TELLING MAMA YOU SWORE AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP AND COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

* * *

Angel scanned the bright red room that could be mistaken for the outside if it wasn't so…. Red, she tilted her head and looked around the room, her bright blue orbs searched for anything out of place but a mere sign causing her to let out a sigh of disappointment and relief knowing that there was no troubles ahead. "What a strange room… It's outside but painted red… I shouldn't be thinking like that! I was almost caught back there… Was Kajah saying was a lie…? No! He was honest and I shouldn't doubt him!" She look down sadly as she let out another sigh, her head down as her thought swims of her twin. "If brother was here… What would he do? Well beside screaming in rage and punching everything in sight… Maybe I should think of what mother would do… At least she know what she doing… Since my father and brother would just do something stupid…." Angel muttered as the image of her ditzy dad wandering in this place and just falling asleep on the floor randomly and image of her brother breathing fire while running around insanely caused her to sweatdrop as she slowly moved forward, passing by a sign that only said _'Red Road'_ as she kept walking and notice splattered of blood and what seem to be male covered in blood, her body shivers but she kept moving until she saw a male with onyx eyes, silver hair with red headband wrapped around his forehead. He was whistling joyfully before catching sight of Angel as he grin widely.

"Heyo~ I'm Leon, nice to meet you pretty lady! Anyways question time!" Angel stare wide eyed as the male grin and winked causing her to blush slightly as the young man grin happily. "You can eat bread rolls, or bread pudding… But what bread can you not eat?" He said happily as Angel pursed her lips the one imagine in her head as she stare at Leon who waited happily. "A breadboard. You can't eat a breadboard." Angel spoke as Leon crossed his arms in a X sign causing Angel to go confusion. "BZZZT! Nooooope! Wrong! You can eat a breadboard~" She stared at Leon with a _'You fucking kidding me?'_ face while her gaze was nothing but happy. "You can't eat a breadboard." Leon grinned as he walked up to Angel booped her nose as she had to look up at him and pouted as the young man chuckle happily. "Of course you can eat a breadboard… Through the last person who did died the other day." Her eyes mixed with confusion and annoyance as Leon smile down at her made her sweatdrop. "Then… Doesn't that mean you can't eat a breadboard?" Leon patted her head as she watch Leon walk back into his spot.

"The correct answer to that was bread containing potassium cyanide!" She stare at him shock as her hand slowly reached for her temple and slowly rubbing it as Leon laughed. "The other guy who ate that definitely died!" Leon gaze behind Angel to stare at the dead man while Angel sighed as Leon stretched and yawned tiredly. "Well, time to go back to take a nap before pissing Zaza off again. Bye pretty lady~" Leon walked away as he whistled a tune leaving Angel to wonder why he was here for before she let out a sighed and kept walking forward where she saw a door, her hand grasped the doorknob tightly before pushing it open and walking through not without closing the door behind her as she found herself in a hallway.

"Here we go again…" Angel muttered as she walked down the hallway passing by males that didn't pay any attention to her, much to her pleasure as she walk down the hallways that seem to go for hours. Her thoughts turn to her brother as she hum a little tune at the thought of her brother finally returning home only to scream in horror from her disappearance as she giggle happily at the thought. "I hope he doesn't get himself in trouble while I'm not here…" She mumbled quietly before walking off happily until she stopped before turning to stare at a painting of man holding a axe with a eyepatch while wearing the pirate getup. "My what a lovely painting…" Angel spoke her gaze stare at the picture with a kind gaze until she noticed a blush creeped up on the painting face causing her to stiffen as her eyes widen. "Thanks it's nice to hear something from a beautiful woman like yourself. The names Mega beautiful..." The man jump out of the painting his axe in his hand as his other hand went up and caressed Angel's cheek lovingly. "You are so beautiful and you… Are now mine…"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" She let out a high pitch scream and ran off as it took awhile what just happen as Mega's eyes were wide before his head snapped to where Ange ran off too. "Hey!... Wait up!" Mega quickly sprinted after the white hair beauty who was screaming for her life until she notice a stampede of males behind her with Mega leading them. "Don't run! You can't escape!" Mega screamed out as Angel kept running and screaming for her life as she ran down the hallways that twist and turn. She passed by doors but she felt as if these door she passed give her bad feeling so she kept running, few time she slow down slightly with Mega's hand almost skimming her hair causing her to freak out and run faster as Mega huffed annoyed but he kept pushing himself with the other males gaining on her. The moment Angel turn down a hall, Mega and the guys began to sprint faster causing Angel to scream as she pressure herself to run, a certain door was wide up giving Angel hope as she began to run, her hand grasp the doorknob before she enter the room and slammed it close, her hands zipped to the lock as the sound of lock clicked in placed, the sound of people smashing the door could be heard as Angel step back. "Angel open this door now!" Mega snapped as Angel turned to see two males but they seem to be ignoring her causing her to sprint to the other door as she slammed it open and ran off.

* * *

Her sky blue eyes widen as she see clouds and unknown jellies that bounced around, before she rapidly shook her head as she began to make her way down the cloudy path, her thought swirling around how Mega almost grasped her hair sending shiver down her spine. "He almost grabbed me… Why do guys like him just chase me…" Angel muttered as she turned and saw two pathway, a narrow pathway that turn to the right and one that goes straight, she felt the need to go straight as she walk forward, the sight of giant flower caught her view as she sprinted towards it, joy filled her eyes until she stopped to see a long blonde hair man with a fancy crown and lovely green wings leaving her speechless. "A fairy… So pretty." She whisper out but the fairy man stare at Angel with kindness as he flew up to her and grabbed her hand as she squeaked out from the sudden contact a blush was on her face as the blonde hair boy got close to Angel's face. "How cute! Also no I'm not a fairy, I'm a pixy! Ah sorry I haven't introduce myself! I'm Leore the King of the Pixies and you are Angel they weren't lying how cute you are~"

"H...How did you know?"

"You are the talk of the castle, even when you recently got here, you are very different from the past humans that stumbled here since they want to keep you after they are done. The past victims that came are usually done and killed later on so you are very, very special."

"I don't want to be special any more…" Angel mumbled as she pouted causing Leore to smile and patted her head lovingly.

"I wish I could help you… Hmm oh I know! Here have this key, I bet it will help someone cute as you!" Leore chirped as he gently grabbed Angel's hand and place the key in her small hand and made her wrap her fingers around it. "Good luck Angel, it be a shame if someone adorable end up in their hands." Leore quickly pecked Angel's forehead before he turned her around and give her gentle push. "Remember to go only straight my dear, do not stray from the path because you will end up dead. Farewell my cutie bunny." Angel turned her head to glance behind her before she wave to Leore and walked off as Angel turned to the narrow cloud and walk down before she saw a few doors and a dazed male but remembering what Leore had told her, she kept moving forward until a door swung open revealing a male with green hair and blue eyes with a hat on his head and a bow in his hand as a green little slime kept calling for him. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" The bowman walked away and nodded toward Angel before walking away with the green slime following after him screaming like a banshee.

"Strange…" Angel muttered as she walked down the path before she found herself in front of a door, remembering how Leore told her to keep going straight as her hands tighten around the key before she went through the door to see a hallway that turned to her right and the same statue that sent shivers down her spine. "Turn right… Since straight doesn't seem like a option." She muttered quietly before turning right and began walking down the path until she another saw another statue up ahead where a door stood. "I wonder if I'm even getting close to the door that should take me home." Her hand grasped the door and opened it to see three males just standing there with blanks looks on their face, her head tilted curiously as she walked past them, the statue and the strange ripped out painting before going to the other door and opening it to reveal the ladder. "This should take me to the third floor…" Angel smiled as she made sure her messenger bag was on her body tightly before her hands grasped the wood before she began to make her way up the ladder.

* * *

"There she goes…"

"Yeah, at this rate, everything will be according to plan."

"But first… Why the hell didn't Mega broke down the stupid door, he had a battleaxe for crying out loud!"

"Maybe he forgot?"

"Who forgets that they are carrying a weapon. A WEAPON!"

"Jeez calm down, you shouldn't be screaming or you get us in trouble."

"Screw that! I'm going to beat that stupid no good pirate!"

* * *

 **What a short chapter~ Oh well I can't wait for chapter 3 since I found the perfect character to be introduced, after a screaming match between two my friends who should be the character and Zelnite being kicked out… Poor thief baby he never stood a chance.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Was squealing for triplets in the Ginga e kickoff, they are bloody cute when they were like babies like no joke! I could just pinch their little cheeks for being cute when they were midgets… Waaaa they were so cute~**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Here comes_ ** _-BEEP- GUYS STOP MESSING WITH THE AUDIO_**

Angel walk down the dirt path, her eyes shifting to the spot as if she was waiting for someone to be right beside her but to find none. Her eyes watered slightly as she look down and heaved out a depressed sigh, her eyes were stinging with tears as she lifted her sleeve and wipe her eyes before she could let tears fall. "Brother… Where did you go? You've been gone for while now and you haven't called… I'm very worried about you, I miss you." She kicked the small pebble in front of her as she let out a sigh. "I hope you didn't get caught in some terrible trouble but knowing how trouble seem to come for you… I don't even know anymore… There's nothing I could do but wait… Please come home soon brother... " Angel look up to the cloudy sky as her thoughts were filled with of her beloved twin.

* * *

Angel entered a hallway and notice blood splatter on the ground sending shiver down her spine as she notice a few rooms, she quickly went to her left and open a door up to reveal a male who was wandering around with the tv turned on before the man turn to stare at Angel as the two have silent stare of until he tilted his head before he casually spoke. "My friend was murdered by a person." As the male turned away from Angel and went back doing his own thing. She took a step back and close the door before she went to the door as she open it to reveal bunch of injured males in bed as they lay there staring off into space but she heard a word escape one of the male's lips.

"I feel like I'm going to die…"

"That because you decide to mess with Alpha stuff you idiot!"

"Oh shut up! It's not my fault he left it wiiiiide open! It's his own fault that jerk face!"

"Just shut up and let us go to sleep!"

"Fuck you!"

She quickly walked out and close the door before heading to the other door as she opened it and saw a red head with yellow eyes lying in bed before he took notice of Angel's appearance as he grin and blushed slightly. "Hey, sleep with me, I got sick recently no thanks to Reis stupid machine so I would love some company!" Angel stare blankly at the redhead who just smiled happily. "My name is Krantz and I promise I won't do anything! Just lay with me!" Angel pursed her lips but the look he was giving made her give in as she sighed and walked over, Krantz quickly scooted over and made room as Angel got in the bed as she lay there comfortably and stare blankly at Krantz who smile happily at her before he ran his hands in her hair causing her eyelids to droop not realizing how exhausted she was. "You can sleep… I will make sure no bad people come and hurt you." He hummed lightly as Angel soon fell in a blissful sleep, her body scooted closer to Krantz to collect his body heat before she curled up causing the redhead to grin and blush as he mentally mocked Reis and everyone."So cute…" He mumbled before he closed his eyes and embrace her body against his, happily that he had company as he to fell into a blissful slumber.

Angel's blue eyes open groggily as she looked up to see Krantz still asleep, she smiled lightly to know there were a few good people here like Kajah, Leore and him. She slowly untangled her legs from Krantz and unwrapped his arms around her waist as she slowly got out of the bed, she let out a quiet yawn before stretching, the bones making a satisfied pop sound made her sigh in relief as she turned to the Krantz who was sleeping happily, her porcelain hand reached to grab the blanket as she tucked in Krantz before she bend down to swiftly give him a kiss on the forehead as the redhead let out a grin before snuggling deeper into the pillows causing her to giggle quietly at the sight. "Thank you for letting me rest Krantz" She whispered quietly as she straightened herself and walked out giving Krantz a one last glance before she close the door quietly and walk to the other door across from her and open it to see a dead body and two males, one sitting in the chair and one in bed. She overheard the one in bed talking to himself sending shivers down her spine.

"I didn't mean to kill him… It was all his fault! Not my fault he made fun of me and I killed him for it."

She quickly close the door not ready to face someone insane right now as she walk to another door to show only books and no one in sight. Her eyes widen as she walked in and smiled happily to finally to find a normal looking room, no blood and no strange males. Her eyes scan the books that were filled with battle tactics or books meant for male causing her to sweatdrop before she notice a bright red book, her body shifted toward it before she walked over and gently grab the book. She quickly flipped it open as she began to read the context of the book, unaware of multiple eyes trained on her back.

"Rogue Units? Well time to start reading this book…."

 _Units are a same being but we are created differently but with one set of goals, to serve Lord Karna Masta and Lord Lucius. In the past few years, units had slowly began to go rogue and fight against our great gods, this would make them as our enemies and must be rid of at first sight, there is no record where they are created or how they became to be. Studies show that…._

"We meet again my little bunny~" A voice purred causing Angel to stiffen as she whirled her head to meet face to face with acid green eyes she had seen before, her heart beat quicken as she see few familiar faces. They grin at her expression as they slowly closer to her as Kuda smirk under his mask at her adorable look on her face. "There's nowhere to run now bunny, playtime is over for you."

"H...How?!"

"Be a good little goddess and let us grab you~"

"Alright grab her boys!"

"AH!"

The boys each jumped her, grabbing her by the arm as they restrained her from kicking or scratching them as Angel struggled helplessly as the males began to carry her away, Luther grin as he stare lustfully down at Angel only for Arius to snap at him causing a little argument between the two as Reis glare at them before looking at Narza and Kuda. "Where are we taking her?" Reis questioned as he grip tighten on Angel's wrist causing her to squeak slightly while Narza pointed to a cell.

"In there, put her in there."

"Are you sure? Doesn't he live in there?"

"Well he is going to die tomorrow so it doesn't matter and beside with him chained to the wall, he can't do anything!"

"I guess you're right…. Well Angel, we are going to put you in here and have a meeting on what to do with you, so be a good girl and wait!" They quickly flung Angel in the jail cell before locking it as they walked away laughing, she quickly stood up and ran to the jail door and shook it loudly as she glare angrily.

"Hey! Let me out you stupid… Wankers! Let me out! Just let me out!" She smashed the door cell loudly unaware of the sound of chains being moved until a sudden masculine voice spoke up causing her to stop and pause.

"Hey idiot do you know how late it is? People are trying to sleep here! What can a guy do to get some sleep..." Angel quickly turned around as her eyes widen to see a man chained to the wall, as he stare at Angel with his own piercing electric blue eyes as black scleras surround his electric blue gaze, on top of his head were blue and purple horns that shine while he wore a black and white coat that were split in two side with a necklace hanging off of his neck but her eyes linger on the black tattoo on his face."Jeez so you're the one that been making such loud racket!" Angel fidgeted slightly before she approached the chain man and sat beside him, his gaze never leaving her form. "So what's your name girl?"

"I'm… Um Angel… Angel Kiyo."

"Why are you even in here?"

"Those males… They caught me…"

"Seriously? That's very unlikely of them… Since they would of kill you after they were done with you not capture you."

"You are one of those males units are you?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm unit and a male but I also one of the units that had went rogue and fought against the Gods…. Actually… You look human… Like you don't smell or look anything powerful so how the hell did you end up here?"

"I… Just found myself here…"

"Wow… That sucks…." _'What's with this guy… He so blunt'_

"Um don't mind me asking but who are you mister?"

"Right haven't introduce myself, don't want to be called Mister Rogue Unit, what a lame name! Anyways I'm Kira and you better remember it because I beat you senseless if you forgot someone like me!" _'How cocky…'_ "Listen lady, you should leave this castle fast, like ASAP, like go away, go far away. This castle isn't safe since they swarm like disgusting flies."

"Kira I would've run a long time ago but Kajah has spoken to me and said that I have to reach to the top of the castle to go home." Kira scoffed as Angel sent him questionable gaze.

"That stupid ass isn't wrong, once you get to the very top you can choose any world to go."

"I'm glad I believed in his words..."

"What you didn't believe him at first? Eh... I probably won't believe him either if he looked like that. Anyways good luck lady, at least you aren't chained to a wall." Kira used his head to gesture to his hands that were chained to the wall causing Angel to frown at the chains. "Beside no point in helping me since I be dead tomorrow."

"W...What?!"

"Are you stupid? I'm going to be executed tomorrow and before you say another stupid thing, I'm chain to a wall so I can't exactly run away." Angel look sadly at Kira, her hands clenched tightly on the key as she open it and stare at the key with a sorrowful look as Kira's eyes widen at the sight of the key.

"If only this key would work... Maybe I could help you..."

"Hold it, where the hell did you get that key?" She turned her head to stare at Kira who stare at the key with a shocked expression as she glance at the key before looking back at Kira who stare intently at the key as if the key was playing a trick in him.

"I got this from the Pixy King Leore from the previous floor."

"Well goddamn, that ass did something useful... Hey lady give me that key!" Angel frown as she shook her head causing Kira to glare at her but she pouted and look away her arms across her chest as she stare at the floor.

"Can you not call me lady and ask nicely..." Kira rolled his eyes as he grunted in annoyance while Angel snuck a glance at Kira feeling his gaze on her as she look away quickly.

"You can't be serious... You're asking one of the strongest units to obey your command?!"

"You're not technically the strongest if you got caught and chained to the wall."

"You bitch!"

Angel sighed before she turned to Kira her hand gently grasped Kira's hand and lifted it up causing the man to insult her but she ignored him and insert the key into the cuff and twist it setting his one hand free as he watch Angel crawl to his other side while he let her small hands grasped his other chained hand and put the key into the lock and twist it setting both of his wrist free. The man rubbed his wrist and mumbled something that didn't reach her ears but she push that thought and stood up before offering her hand to him causing the demonic male to grasp her hand and pulled himself up as he towered over her causing Angel to mentally cry at his height. Kira quickly stretched as the sound of his bones making a satisfying pop causing the male to sigh out happily as he stare down at Angel before he let out a snort at the sight making Angel look up at him in confusion until he put his arm on top of her head using her as an armrest as he had a shit eating grin on his face while Angel was mad as she scowl at Kira only for that scowl to be more like a pout as Kira patted her head. "Midget."

"You don't insult people! That just mean!" She cried out as Kira flicked her forehead as he smirk at the sight of Angel's hands flying up to her forehead and held the stinging spot and muttered an insult towards him.

"Anyways since I have nothing better to do, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not so you better get use to me hanging around Tiny." Angel pouted as Kira walk over to the metal door and inspected it with beside him, he glance at Angel before looking at the door as he stretched. "Tiny you should move unless you want to get hit." Angel quickly scurry away from Kira as the young male took a step back and rammed his shoulder right at the jail door causing it break off it's hinges and fall to the floor, he turned Angel and gestured his head for her to leave as the young white haired girl ran and stood beside Kira before the two began walking out and down the hallway.

* * *

The two entered in a room as the sound of screaming and the jail bars being bashed caused Angel to latch onto Kira's hand as the male shifted his eyes to Angel before he walk down dragging her with him, his eyes shifted to the many bloody and insane males that were bashing the metal bars while he drag Angel down the long jail cell. "Man they are loud as always." They passed by a red button as Angel's sky blue eyes stare intensely at it only for Kira to drag her again making her break eye-contact from the button. "If you push that button you're going to get us both killed and I rather have my flesh still there and not in their bellies." He commented as Angel pale slightly and quickly match Kira's pace as they enter another hallway before walking down the hall, Angel nervously gripping Kira's hand tightly as the male would glance at her before looking away. "So Tiny any reason why you're holding my hand?" She blushed lightly and look down at her feet but her hand never let go of Kira's hand.

"I-It's because I got scared… My twin brother is usually right beside me a lot so I would grab his hand and hold it tight to know that I wasn't alone."

"Really? I thought you grab my hand because you fell for my charms but I couldn't blame you if you did, seeing as how good looking and strong I am."

"You are very cocky."

"Tch no I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No Tiny, I am not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stupid say what?!"

"What- Hey!"

"Man you're so gullible!"

"Your so mean!"

Kira laugh loudly as Angel looked away a pout on her lips as the two enter another room that was red and bloody causing her to cringe and tighten her grip of Kira's hand who just look around and shrugged his shoulder as he drag Angel down the bloody hall. "Kira… Where are we going?" She tugged his hand slightly to get his attention as the male glance at Angel before looking back up. "Well Tiny, you see we need to get to the other floor but seeing as how everyone is a total asshole they decide to only give stairs to the 2nd floor and now we need go meet someone to get to the next floor. Catch my drift?" Angel nodded as Kira nodded in approval as they walk down the bloody halls that slowly twist and turn causing Angel to become uneasy which Kira notice but played it off coolly as he began to randomly chat about things making her feel slightly better.

"This place is always disgusting every single fucking time when I come here, I don't know why they don't clean this place up."

"Bleh! It still stinks here! Gross! What do you think Tiny?"

"Yucky!"

"Exactly! If you said it smell good, I would slap you for that."

"... Oi Tiny if you need to hold my hand then I don't mind… Considering how you can be so gullible!"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"They keep expanding the whole castle! Goddamn them!"

"... Geez… It's been kinda of a long time since I've been here… That was when I didn't go rogue."

"Why did you go rogue?"

"I'll tell you later pipsqueak."

"Stop making fun of my height!"

"You aren't getting dizzy are you? Well that fine since there isn't any fork path to take so you're good."

"Crystals… Are pretty good…"

"Kira you're being weird."

"Shut it Midget."

"There was once a infection, probably because some idiot brought it over. Nearly 70% of the male units died but I was perfectly fine since I'm very strong."

"... Are you talking because there nothing to talk about?"

"Tiny what did I say about you shutting up?"

"... You look tired, eh we're almost there, it's up head. Anyways up ahead is an acquaintance of mine."

"Is he a unit right?"

"Yeah of course he is, anyways let's go."

* * *

Kira and Angel stood in front of a male with red fiery hair and yellow patch, fiery wings giving him a majestic look that made Angel stare in awe at his form while the fiery man stare at Kira with a surprise look and Kira smirking.

"You're here?!"

"Hey Vargas, it's been awhile, weird as ever."

"Tch… I thought you were dead by now."

"But I'm not though I was sentenced to death if it weren't for Tiny here." Angel glared at Kira who just smirked at her reaction but ignored her as Vargas turned his eyes on Angel and blushed lightly before he coughed quietly and turn his gaze back to Kira.

"I see so you came here because you want to go to the next floor?"

"Why else do you think we're here? To have tea and scones? No!" Vargas glared at Kira who raised one of his hands for dramatic effect while his other still held Angel's hand while the said girl brighten up at the thought of the snacks she like to eat.

"I would like some tea and scones…" Angel muttered quietly but Vargas and Kira heard her as they gaze at her bit until Kira flicked her on the forehead causing her to pout and rub the little red mark on her forehead as she glare at Kira.

"Tiny… Let the adults talk." Kira spoke as he then began to pull one of Angel's cheeks as she began to whine out and struggle to get away while Vargas sighed and shook his head.

"You haven't changed a bit Kira… But you do know what awaits on the next floor right?" Kira paused as his taunting smirk disappear, his hand let go of Angel's cheek while his other hand tighten around her small hand before his blue electric gaze went to Vargas.

"Yeah… I know what awaits ahead of us." The two stare at each other silently as Angel was in awe at how serious Kira became after she was with his taunting and teasing self until her bright blue eyes caught sight of a red jelly appearing out of nowhere causing her to shuffle closer to Kira as she glare at the red jelly.

"Burny will take you to the next floor. Just be careful when you get there."

"Thank for your help Vargas."

"Miss, I pray that you will be safe."

"T-Thank you… Vargas."

* * *

A lone figure looks around the house, a frown on his face as he sighed before walking up to a family portrait as his porcelain hand trace the picture a bit. "Where are you Angel… It's so late out, after I came straight home to see you too. You aren't home are you?"

"Hmm… It's all right… Angel will always come back to me, she always does. After all… She is my precious sister and she would never forget about me... Never..."

* * *

 **YEEEEEEEEAH FINALLY I GOT THIS READY FUCK YOU WRITERS BLOCK AND HERE IS THE SAVIOUR! KIRA! AFTER SCREAMING MATCH BETWEEN QUAID AND KIRA WHILE ZELNITE WAS KICKED OUT.**


	5. Chapter 4

**YEAH STORIES so I got Alucard FINALLY THAT ASSHOLE LOVE ME and I got another hottie now I must find a way to catch the other hottie who refuse to love me for some reason…. Anyways enjoy~!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Angel walked down the dirt path, her eyes staring at to the hills and the sky as she let out a sigh but a sad small smile was on her face as she watch the birds fly by, her heart clenched as she quickly wiped her eyes to make sure no tears were spilling from her eyes. "I'm so happy… Mama and papa told me you were safe brother. That made me so happy to know." She sniffled as she kept moving forward.

"I'm glad you didn't get in trouble or anything… This made me really happy to know that you are safe." She muttered happily as she soon began to hum a very sad tune. "I hope you come home soon brother… I miss you a lot."

* * *

"Oi tiny, open your eyes." Kira spoke as Angel's bright sky blue eyes opened before turning her head around to see Burny, lying dead on the ground as her lips quivered which Kira caught before he sighed and covered her eyes with his hand and brought her to face the other way as he uncovered her eyes. Unaware that someone was lying on the floor with their eyes closed and their drink staining their clothes, probably because they fainted at the unknown sight of someone randomly appearing in the room. "Okay tiny close your eyes because I'm going to take your hand and drag you out understand?" He said as Angel stiffly nodded and closed her eyes before Kira's hand grabbed hold of hers and dragged her out of the room of the dead Burny and a randomly fainted unit.

As Kira open the door and closed it behind Angel she quickly open her eyes and scan the hallway with her eyes swimming with curiosity before she turned her head to see Kira looking the area as well. "How about we go through that door." He pointed to the door beside them as she nodded and followed after Kira as they open the door to reveal two male looking around as if they were looking for someone

"Find Lario…. Then go home." The man with grey skin, red eyes and fiery red/orange hair grunted in annoyance as he sniff the air and beside him was a sophisticated man with electric golden eyes covered by glasses and above it was lightning bolt scar on top while his silver hair shined but what stood out was giant eagle sat on his shoulder.

"The times when we let Lario control the device, we end up in a unknown place while being separated. What a bother." He sighed as Kira eyebrows rose in questioning before he close the door and ushered Angel to the next door that was next door to reveal many elf like males running around in panicked.

"What the fuck?" Kira muttered as Angel peek behind him and watch many elves run around as she looked back up at Kira who had the same confused expression on his face before he look down at Angel and raised his hands. "I have no idea what this fucking room is so don't look at me!" But he went quiet as the elves began calling out.

"Master Nick where are you! Master Nick where did you go?!"

"We must find him quickly and return back to the north pole!"

"Oh Master Nick where thou are you my master!"

"Master answer us!"

Kira's face went blank as he slammed the door closed before turning Angel away and pushing out and down the door across where he opened it to notice a lone unit staring at the wall with a blank expression. "The room… It's so empty… Like my soul." Kira slammed the door again and pushed Angel to the hallway already tired of this shit before opening the door until the foul stench of blood waft through the air and bodies of males laid on the floor dead.

"K-Kira…" Angel stare at them only for her eyes to be covered as she felt herself being pushed gently as her white flats began to soaked in the red blood while Kira clicked his tongue before he picked Angel up and removed her flats as he carried her toward the next area in his arms, Angel kept her eyes closed and held tightly onto Kira's shirt while he kick the door open and walk down this huge empty hallway.

"Without me tiny, you would've been dead." Kira muttered as Angel opened her eyes and stare at her barefeet before glaring at Kira who only snorted at the adorable glare. "Do you want bloody feet? I don't think so, so be thankful that I went out of my way to actually get rid of them and carrying you. How about you call me Kira-Sama and telling me how great I am since I've oh so generously am helping you." Angel smacked Kira's chest lightly as she crossed her arms and huffed angrily.

"You're only helping me because you were bored!"

"Eh same thing!" Kira said as he kick the next door open and walking in while Angel sighed and lay her head in the crook of his neck. "Now what's eating you tiny."

"Why did none of the mogeko attack us?" Her questioned muffled as she unconsciously breathed in his scent as her body relax in his hold while Kira scoffed a angry expression on his face as he remember something terrible.

"It because on this floor… It's one of the most dangerous floors to be on." Angel looked up with curious look in her eyes as she tilted her head and stare at him with a questioning gaze as Kira sighed and shook his head. "They seriously need to have warning signs on what each fucking floor does." He grumbled angrily as he shifted Angel in his arms in a more comfortable position. "On this floor someone control this floor."

"What is this person like?" Angel questioned as Kira shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Never met her but heard a lot of fucking scary stuff about her, she went by as Kikuri, we have to avoid her at cost because if we face her then we are basically fuck if she catches us and without my weapons I won't be able to stop her." Kira stated as Angel look around curiously.

"Then… What is she?"

"Only thing I know about her is that she herself alone is not exactly stable, in way she has a hobby of torturing people and killing them slowly as her way of passing the time against people she hates or people that makes her angry. Her main weapon is a kunai but knowing from stupid Kuda, her kunai is probably covered in poison and she probably be the only one with the antidote, her joy for blood and spilling them made her feared since even if you do please her, she just kill you in the end."

"Where did you get all of this from?"

"... A friend…. He was there when he saw it happen but I never heard from him since."

"I'm… Sorry."

"It's not your fault tiny but we have to be careful how we move, she already probably found out that we have arrived so we have to be extra careful."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Useless couldn't even put up a single fight!" Sound of something being kicked as the body crashed to the floor with a loud thud, the feminine voice giggled in delight. "You're so useless that I should end you right now!" She laughed before more sounds of kicking until something shined with a dangerous glint. "DIE!" The blade went down as the floor was covered in bright red. "Hehehehehe." The voice cackled darkly. "You are truly pitiful!" the voice went quietly as the sight of red eyes glinted and smirked on her lips.

"Oh my… Someone has come to visit and play with me! Hehe, visitors must always be welcome!" The kunai stained in blood began to drip of the fresh blood of her victim as she laughed darkly. "I'm coming for you hehehe."

* * *

Kira walked in the room with Angel waddling after him as she pouted at her missing shoes but look up to stare blankly at the dancing males and only single dirt road. "Kira is this part of a castle?" Angel muttered as she stare at the dancing males who seem to be singing and having blast in what seem to be like a sky.

"I have no fucking clue, I give up alone time ago about figuring this castle out." He spoke before walking forward as Angel walk after him while the male units ignored the two and kept running and dancing. "I swear that this place always changes every single day." Kira muttered as Angel struggled to keep up with him which was catching his attention. "What wrong tiny? Your legs to short for you to catch up with my long strides?" He smirked as Angel pouted angrily.

"Stop making fun of me!" Angel hissed angrily as she struggle to keep up with Kira but failed as she just give up and began walking while the male rolled his eyes before walking back to Angel's side and grabbing her hand as he began dragging her. "S-Stop dragging me!"

"No you're too slow." Kira said as he dragged her down the dirt path and towards the door before pushing it open revealing more dancing males as his eye twitched but he sighed before dragging Angel down the dirt pathway. "We have to be careful even if this place is filled with weirdos." Kira grumbled as he kept dragging Angel down toward another door before pushing it open as Angel's sky blue eyes stare around her.

"Why are they so happy?"

"I have no clue at all." Kira mumbled before going to the next door and opening it reveal a grey hallway as his face twisted into disgust look before glancing at Angel. "Plug your nose tiny."

"Stop calling me tiny and why do I have to plug my nose?" Angel huffed as she stare up at Kira curiously.

"Up ahead has a rotten smell and that smell alone is disgusting." He answered as Angel sighed and nodded before her hand pinched her nose while she began to breathe through her mouth while Kira dragged Angel down the hallway taking glances toward Angel to make sure that she did not let go of her nose as he walk down the hall his eyes narrowed as they shifted around. "She isn't here… This doesn't look to good…" He grumbled as he walked over to door and pushed it open as Angel let out a huge gasp, her hand stopped pinching her nose as they covered her mouth. "Shit…"

"K-Kira!" Angel squeaked out as her hands tighten around Kira's hand to find comfort as she stare at the red crosses that had dead bodies hanging off of them, blood littered the floor with dead bodies laying there. "W-What happened here?!" She squeaked out as Kira frowned before ushering Angel forward.

"Kikuri's work no doubt about it." He spoke as he saw the elevator in front of them not to far as he quickly dragged Angel over before stopping as he look down at Angel who trembled. "Hey tiny you alright?"

"H-How could she do this to them?!" Angel looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to prevent herself from crying while Kira sighed before his hand squeezed her hand to give her comfort calming her down slightly.

"Look, the elevator right over there so stay with me and don't let this get to your head. That elevator will help us get to the 5th floor so you have to stay with me here if you want to escape this fucking hell hole."

"W-Why the elevator?" She questioned sniffling a bit.

"Probably Kikuri who forced them to make them because it take awhile for elevator to come down."

"She isn't here… So that good, we won't have to meet Kikuri." Angel tried to think positive things as Kira nodded in response with a relief look in his eyes but his body stiffen and his eyes widen as his head snapped to the elevator door and glare angrily, the sound of dark twisted feminine voice echoed.

"Hehehe whats with the serious face?" Angel's eyes widen as her hand tighten on Kira's hand as the male snarled at the sound of the voice before many male units popped out from hiding making a pathway to the elevator as it opened to reveal a girl with purple hair that was in bun but decorated with ornaments, red skeletal wings were from her back as she wore a japanese kimono, fan in her hand as her red eyes gaze at them with bloodlust and insanity. She walked forward as Angel and Kira's body stiffen while she stood there with elegance, her head tilted as she smile softly but that did not reach her eyes. "Greetings you two, I welcome you both to my floor!"

"Shit…" Kira grunted under his breath as Angel stiffen when Kikuri's eyes landed on her form.

"My, my, my what foul language you have there but no worries since I Kikuri have such great patience I will let this one slide!" Kikuri giggled darkly as Kira's eyes narrowed hatefully toward her.

"How long did you know we were here?!" He snapped angrily as he pulled Angel closer to his form while Kikuri's eyes narrowed dangerously and glare at Kira with anger and jealously before her eyes settle down on Angel with lust and possessiveness causing the white haired girl to shiver in fright at the unsettling gaze.

"From the moment when you both entered my floor." Kikuri snapped her fan shut as she smirk darkly. "My… That girl… She is certainly quite the beauty isn't she? How cute… That look you're giving me, oh my I wonder what if it look like with blood staining it!" Angel tighten her hands on Kira as the male snarled at her, ready to lunge at her. "Tell me something, Angel… Do you like me?" Confusion washed over Angel's feature as she glance at Kira before looking back at Kikuri.

"... Eh… This is kinda of out of the blue… I-I would have to say… K-Kira since he… Helping me?" Angel muttered in question as Kikuri's eyes narrowed, she frowned and Kira glancing down at Angel with curiosity in his electric blue gaze but their eyes brought back to Kikuri as the sound of something metal was brought out.

"What a pity…. Well it doesn't matter since if you like me or not, you belong to me." Kikuri flung the kunai straight at Angel but Kira quickly got in front of her protectively and held his hand out as the kunai pierced his hand while the red blood dripped to floor.

"K-Kira?!" Angel cried out as her hands clutched onto his jacket while the male grabbed the kunai and tear it out of his hand and throw it to the side as his hand bled, his breathing became shallow but he stand tall while the green like poison began eating away at him.

"How dare you get in my way fool!" She snarled but Kira didn't even flinch.

"I'm not going to let you land a single hand on her you monster!" Kira snarled.

"... You're starting to get me pissed off, aah…." Dark energy start flowing around Kikuri's body before she looked up her face filled with anger as Angel cried out in fright. "How dare you get in my way?! How about you die… DIE DIE AND DIE?!" Kira tensed a bit but he never moved only to piss Kikuri off even more. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kikuri snapped as she held another kunai in her hand before she smile a twisted smile. "Unless you don't want to die, you have to come and love me just as how I would love you!" as craze smile widens. "If not then I'll KILL YOU! So be good little ones and do as I say! If not, then I will DESTROY YOU!" She cackled darkly before staring right at them. "Time to DIE!"

"Shit!" Kira turned and scooped Angel up with his unharmed hand and ran as the white haired girl tightly clutch on to his shirt and hid her head in his chest as Kira began to run.

"Playing a game of tag are we?! I won't let you escape!" Soon the male's units and her began running after them as Kira ran while his unwounded hand tightly held on to Angel before made a sharp right turn to hallway but Kikuri cackled crazily the stampede of males and her chasing them down as a kunai whizzed passed Kira's face before he made a sharp left turn, his eyes caught sight of two pathway, straight and left but the sound of Kikuri and her followers getting closer made him swore under his breath as the poison was slowly taking effect but he pushed forward and kept going straight passing by the left path as more males appeared out and went after them.

"What do we?!" Angel cried out as Kira grunted and held tightly onto her.

"Let me handle this shit alright?!" He snapped as he kept running with Kikuri and the males chasing them down.

* * *

In closet storage Kira slumped on the wall breathing heavily as the running footsteps passed by them, Angel staying near Kira's side as the footsteps faded away. "They're gone… For now." Kira breathed heavily as his hand kept bleeding from the poison in the kunai while Angel held concern all over her face, she grabbed her messenger bag and opened it before dragging out her white handkerchief. "What are you doing... Tiny?" Kira watched with a confused gaze as Angel held Kira's wrist tightly before placing the soft white cloth over his hand and began to wrap it tightly to prevent the bleeding. "That not going to work, that kunai had poison in it…" He muttered as Angel shook her head and help Kira stand up.

"I rather not have you bleed and we'll find a cure alright?!" She spoke with determination but the fear could be in her eyes as she moved Kira over to her shoulder but her being shorter and weaker while Kira being muscular, taller and heavier than her almost caused her to fall if he didn't lift some weight off of her. "Kira you need lean on me!"

"I'll be fine tiny… I'm not a unit for nothing." He muttered but let Angel walked him to the door before opening the door and walking out as they were in grey hallway with three set of doors, they began walking past one door where the sound of angry male could be heard behind it and the sound of banging and grunts of annoyance.

"Curse it! How do I get out of this?!" Angel's head turned to the door but Kira's weight almost falling to floor caused her to panicked when she saw sweat on Kira's face, his eyes closed as he breathed hard.

"K-Kira?!" Angel quickly moved him to the wall as the male leaned on it, his eyes squeeze closed in pain as concern washed over her entire face.

"D-Damn it!" Kira muttered as he fell to his side as the poison began to turn painful for him. "Tiny just… Go on ahead without me…" Angel looked around for anything as she looked back at Kira who fainted.

"I need find something… Anything to help!" Angel squeaked out as she turned to the two doors before going to second one and opening it to find a dead body that was beaten to death and box, she quickly rushed over to it and open it find a sledgehammer. "What good will that do?!" She frowned before her eyes widening remember of the unknown male behind that steel door. "Maybe if I open the door that man could help!" She nodded and grabbed the sledgehammer but the weight alone caused it to crash to floor making a huge dent. "Okay me… Suck it up and do this for Kira!" She huffed and lifted the sledgehammer and began dragging it out of the room and to the door where the voice of man muttering angrily, her eyes looked at Kira with concern but she look at the door with determination. "Here goes nothing…" She whispered quietly before lifting the sledgehammer over her head and almost fell back but she pushed forward as the metal door and sledgehammer collided sending the metal door flying open and the sledgehammer to crash to floor. "I did it?!' She gasped but shook out of it remembering the situation as she ran into the room and notice a man with beard and dressed in red. First look alone, she would've called him Santa Claus but he was awfully muscular to be Santa Claus, he paced back and forth an angry look on his face before he took notice of Angel standing there.

"Who are you?" His voice boomed as Angel quivered a bit but she held a strong facade to show no fear.

"I need help! A friend was terribly poisoned by Kikuri's kunai!" The man's eyes narrowed at the sound of Kikuri's name before he rummaged in a small pocket of his and took out a bottle filled with unknown liquid as he walked over to Angel and handed it to her. "What is this?" She held it up as the man ruffled her hair.

"Its antidote, this will save your friend. If your enemy of Kikuri then your a friend of mine Angel."

"W-Who are you?"

"I am Nick but people call me Santa Claus, now I need to hurry. Thank you for helping me and I wish for you the safest journey." Nick quickly ran out as Angel stand there shocked but she quickly snapped herself back and ran out to hallway and to Kira's side as she uncapped the bottle and force Kira on his back, she set the bottle to his lips before tilting it as the liquid poured in until nothing was left.

"Please work." Angel mumbled as she waited for Kira's electric blue gazes to open before they snapped wide open, sky blue and electric blue clashed before Kira quickly sat up and Angel moving back quickly before their heads could collided. "It worked… You're better!" Angel cried out as she hugged Kira tightly.

"Did you… Why didn't you leave me behind?" He mumbled as Angel let go and looked at him curiously before he covered it with a smirk. "You couldn't leave me behind because you were infatuated with my looks weren't you?" Angel glared angrily as she stood up and walked off and away from him as her barefeet pattered on the cold floor while Kira snickered a soft smile on his face before he got up and ran after her. "I know that my charm is quite irresistible but you don't have to hide it~" He cooed and poked Angel's cheek as she pouted and looked away angrily.

"I should've left you behind."

"But you didn't!"

"You suck!"

"But you love me~"

"Stupid!"

"So you don't deny it?"

"You're so cocky Kira!"

"Anyways… Now we have a problem, without the elevator we can't get to the next floor."

"What do we do?"

"Find another way of course!" Angel sighed but agreed as she open a metal door to reveal a normal looking hallway.

"Should we keep going straight or can we go into the other room." Angel asked quietly as Kira frowned and shook his head.

"No… Best we don't… The units there aren't happy and more depressing so it best to stay away." He spoke before walking forward as Angel quickly walk after him, a door slammed open and out came the same green haired man with a archer hat and bow in hand.

"Hey have you see a feather lying around here?" The archer spoke as Kira and Angel shook their heads causing the archer to heave out a sigh before walking off leaving the two to keep going straight and opening a room to japanese room filled with japanese furniture and art.

"Uh Kira… Where are we?" Angel pull slightly on Kira's jacket as he looked around the room to see a set of kunai on a table.

"Probably Kikuri's room." He muttered before he took the left side with Angel trailing behind him as they enter a grey stoned room where a red cross and blood was on the floor but what stood out was a man dressed in white robes, his lower face was covered by a silver metal mask, his pink hair fell over his eye as the bright cyan eye gaze at the floor with a dull look but what stood out was blood splatter all over his body.

"Oh no…. Here too?" Angel spoke as she stare up at the man with sad look while Kira's body trembled, his eyes narrowed and filled with anger as he stare up at the man. "K-Kira… Are you alright?" She whispered as she turned to Kira with concern look but he ignored her and kept staring at the man.

"So this is what happen to you Fadahl… Even someone like you… Fell into her grasp." He spoke as the cyan eye stare up slightly at Angel and Kira as his eye twinkle showing happiness that seemed to be wiped away long ago.

"It has been… a while hasn't it?" His voice was hoarse and dried but his eye twinkle in happiness while Kira frowned at the sight.

"What happen to you? You were very strong so how could you fall so easily?" Kira spoke as Fadahl closed his eye before opening them again, the dullness return to his eye.

"I don't know… I didn't know that I could have fallen so easily…."

"Tell us what happen."

"Very well…"

"Do you all hear me everyone? Lord Masta Karna is above and will always be watching us with Lord Lucius by his side!" Fadahl stood tall, his staff in hand as his golden armor shine brilliantly. "Now let us all pray and believe in our Lord-" The door suddenly opened reveal Kikuri walking in with a kunai in her hand as she smiled darkly. "Who are you?"

"You're Fadahl correct?" Kikuri spoke as Fadahl narrowed his eyes as the believers turned and stare at Kikuri with frightened looks. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you!" Suddenly blood was splattered as Fadahl and her fought but the poison in the kunai began to weaken Fadahl's body as he struggled helplessly to stand before he fell defeated, Kikuri cackle darkly before leaving to destroy the rest of the believers that had watch Fadahl fall. "You have nowhere to run now."

Fadahl hanged on the cross bleeding as he stare at the floor with a dull look while Kikuri cackle and laughed at the broken state that Fadahl was in. "What should we do next?" Fadahl did not move or anything, his body numb with pain as he pray everyday for death to take him.

"She killed them all… She killed every last one of them." Fadahl mumbled as Angel felt tears in her eyes as Kira grinded his teeth in anger. "Kikuri is dangerous… Run before she finds you."

"She found us before we could get to the fifth floor." Kira spoke as Angel wiped away the tears,

"... How unfortunate… If I remember correctly… Somewhere in her room, there is a secret passage that should lead you to the fifth floor… Should be behind the closest. I tried escaping but she broken my limbs before I had the chance to run." Fadahl look down to gesture his legs that held there lifelessly.

"Fadahl we'll get you down and get you out of here." Kira spoke as Fadahl chuckled.

"Haha… Kira this is so unlike you being so kind…. Thank you but it's too late for me. My sense are shutting down right now… I wished…. That we could be around each other again…. Young girl… I want you to listen to me… Before I fall." Angel stare straight at Fadahl who stare kindly back at her.

"You have a pure heart… You must remember that even though you may face the bloody battlefield, do not lose who you are… Stay true of who you are." He smiled before his eyes closed in a slumber that he will not wake up as Angel felt tears stream down her face.

"Fadahl…" Kira clenched his hands tightly before turning away as he turned to Angel before gently picking her up. "Come on, we're leaving." He muttered before walking out of the bloody room and into japanese room as he went to the next area that would take them to Kikuri's bedroom.

"K-Kira… Are you okay?" Kira didn't say anything as he entered Kikuri's bedroom before kicking down her closest and entering the passage doorway and down the stoned walls, his boots clicked in the stone floor as Angel looked up at him, tears streaming down her face as she held tightly onto Kira's shirt.

"You know…. Fadahl was a friend." She looked up at him with pain eyes. "We may have our differences but we had each other backs." He spoke as Angel look down.

"It hurts a lot to lose someone that is important to you…." Angel said looked down sadly before looking back up as she moved slightly and wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and pecked his cheek. "It's okay to cry… It's okay to let your tears." Kira's body tensed slightly as he laughed loudly but the laugh sounded so fake and dead as hands tighten on her slightly.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not crying! I'm perfectly fine!" He smiled brightly but Angel could see he was upset as she held his neck tightly while he kept walking.

"Even strong people needs to cry…"

"Hey look there are the stairs! We are almost to the fifth floor!" He quickly changed the subject.

"... Right…"

* * *

 **A little moment and sorry if Kikuri to OOC I need a crazy ass female and she was the only one that fitted the bill…. So yeah…. I hope you enjoy because… Hurray?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wooooooah it's been awhile since I wrote in here! Well here is the next chapter of Frontier Castle! Hope you enjoy this crazy chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Monster and The Seventh._

"This isn't fair! Why did God do this? What right does he have to do this! Why did he break us apart? Why us? Why him… Just why…" The soft cries of the girl breaking down in hysterical could be heard as she whimpered and wept in her room, the papers around her scattered on her desk and the floor as her sky blue eyes refused to look at them anymore. "In all places… Why there?!" She snapped as she furiously wiped the tears away until the soft knock on her door brought her head up as she sniffled. "Angie dear?" A deep concern voice called out as Angel look down and squeezed her eyes shut as her wish for the voice of her twin instead of her father.

She calm her breathing as she look to the door as if her father was in the room. "I'm fine father, just trying to… Calm down, so please… Give me a moment to be alone." She spoke loudly enough for her father to hear her. "... Angie… I know it's hard but if you ever feel like telling your mother or myself, then we'll be here waiting for you… I love you sweetheart and your brother loves you too but he would be upset if he seen you like this… Get better my dear." The sound of fading footsteps left, leaving Angel to her thoughts as she curled up and swallowed her sobs as she rubbed her glossy sky blue eyes. "I just… Miss him…" She whispered quietly as she looked to her right to stare out of her window.

* * *

"Oi crybaby what are you thinking about now?" Angel snapped her head up to Kira who began pulling her cheek as she let out a pained whine as her small hand grabbed onto Kira's wrist and tried to pull his hand off of her cheek. "I'm Fineeee!" She whined out as Kira give her unimpressed look before he let her cheeks go as the small white haired girl rubbed her cheeks and glare at him which only made the egotistical male to snicker as he ruffled her head playfully. "Anyways think you can walk barefoot crybaby?"

"Why are you calling me a crybaby now!" She wailed out as she pouted only to have Kira just smirk down at her playful before linking his giant, callous hands with her small petite hands as he entwined their fingers. "That's for me to know and you to find out crybaby." "You're such a bully!" She huffed as Kira chuckle before his electric blue eyes began looking around the room until realization settle in his head as he instantly began dragging Angel away from room that had three doors, one from when they came back from and the two other doors.

Her sky blue eyes notice a door in hallway as she looked back at Kira who pass the door and headed towards the 2nd door that stood waiting for them. "Kira… What about the other door?" She asked softly as she watch the male unit open the door before glancing back at her. "We need to get something first. Just be patient you big crybaby." "Stop calling me that!" She muttered as Kira brushed it off and dragged her into a room that looked like a road surrounded by grass until the road led towards a huge hospital in front of them.

She stared wide eyed at the sight as she felt Kira began to drag her again, toward the hospital and opening it to show few units sitting on the couches, staring blankly at the wall and two other units at desk watching their every movement. The only sound was the wailing of a single unit who cried but Kira ignored the sounds, the looks and the room as he dragged Angel pass everyone and the hallway on the left as he kept moving forward only.

"Kira… Why are we in a hospital of all places?" She asked softly and quietly as Kira look down at her, his hand holding her before he looked up and stared at the elevator as he tried to remember something before his electric blue eyes lit up. "We need to stock up on weapons here or well I need to get my weapons because on this floor is a monster that will end up killing us if we go unarmed." Angel's eyes widen as her small hand tighten her grasp on Kira's hand. "D-Don't I need a weapon?!" She squeaked out as Kira turned toward Angel and rubbed her head gently with his free hand.

"Don't worry crybaby, I won't let any of them touch a single hair on your prett- petty ass head but beside knowing that thing, the slime probably locked up in it's cage but just in case." Angel didn't hear the slip up as she stomped on Kira's foot angrily at his insult who just chuckle at the pathetic attack. "Well come on crybaby! We have to get the weapons." He dragged her into the elevator and stared blankly at the elevator buttons.

He stared at it blankly as he frown angrily at the bug on the fourth button. "Fucking bug… I need get rid of that shit… Need to turn on the lights on floor 2." He pushed the 2nd button as they waited patiently. "Um… Kira…" His electric blue eyes shifted toward the small girl who fidgeted nervously. "What is it?" She scratched her cheek as she look down at her feet. "Kira… If… If we get out of here… Where are you going to go?"

He stared down at her before look back up to the elevator door. "I don't know… Maybe… When we get out of here, than… I'll know what I want to do." He said as she nodded. "Say… Do you have any family?" His question cause her to look up in confusion as the unit huffed annoyed. "Do you have any siblings or something?" The sound of the elevator dinging and opening caused the two to stare at the empty hallway before Kira huffed as he tugged Angel behind him. "I have a twin brother who's older than me by five minutes."

Kira glanced at the her as he nodded letting her know that he was listening. "He was very hot-headed and got angry almost everything but he loved me and protected me from bullies, he was like you but he doesn't make fun of me like you!" She hissed at him while Kira snorted as he smirked before he turned and flicked her nose. "Kira!" He snickered as he dragged her into one of the rooms that had four empty beds causing Angel to tilt her head as she tugged on Kira's hand. "Why are we in a room with only four beds?"

Kira stared blankly at her before he had a shit eating grin. "Ah you're so naive!" He hissed as he pulled her close and grasped her chin and tilted her head up, sky blue and electric blue surround by black clashed, he smirked as his eyes glinted dangerously causing Angel's face to flare red. "What are you doing!" She cried out as the two stared at each other until Kira chuckle and pulled away, he let her chin go and ruffled her snow white hair. "You're so easy to tease." "Jerk!" Kira shook his head as he snickered before he let Angel's hand go and approached the first bed on the very left as his hands ran over the bed and under it trying to find something.

The click could be heard as Kira nodded happily before turning his head to Angel who looked away angrily but unaware of the soft smile on his face until it disappeared as he smirked. "Come on crybaby, we need to head towards the 3rd floor." She look back to see Kira held his hand out, hesitation was in her eyes but she reached out as her small hand was inches from Kira's hand who grin at the sight of the hesitation until Angel bit her lip before her small hand landed in his, their hands entwined once more before Kira teased once again. "Without me crybaby, you wouldn't have it made far." He teased as Angel looked away angrily. "Jerk…" She mumbled as Kira tugged her out of the room and down the path to the elevator before pushing the up button and entering the elevator with Angel in tow before he push the third button as the metal box went up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kira…" The male unit grinned as he heard the soft defeat of Angel's voice as he let out a hum to know that he was listening. "Do you have… Any siblings?" This made the male pause as memories flashed before he nodded as he hid the overgrown sadness that was creeping up on him. "You could call them my siblings… We all had our differences and never got along but… We had each other backs. Feeva, Kanon, Tora, Tazer and Alpha… They were stupid idiots but they were… Good people." Angel's eyes widen to hear a familiar name.

"Alpha? I heard one of the units talking about breaking his stuff." Kira's body stiffen before he chuckle but Angel could feel Kira's hand grasping tightly on to her hand as if trying to find support. "K-Kira?" "I'm fine. Just happy to know Alpha is doing well!" Before Angel could question any further the elevator door opened showing the next floor as Kira walked through and stared blankly at the blood splatter on the floor.

"Crybaby, you think you can avoid the blood?" Angel nodded as Kira began dragging her, the small girl avoid the blood by stepping over it or jumping over it until Kira stopped in front of the room as his hand grasped the doorknob and pushed it open revealing a storage room and unit male on the top shelf with a blank look on his face. "In we go crybaby." He said as Angel entered the room and he closed the door before he began looking in the drawers and cardboard boxes unaware of a loud crash.

Angel's body stiffen at the loud crash as she looked behind her to stare at the door nervously before she hesitantly walked over and crack the door open and peered through only to pale as she saw males that had piece of their skin ripped off or their heads missing, she squeaked out and slam the door shut before backing up into a chest as a warm giant hand landed on her shoulder causing her head to snap up to meet the familiar concern electric blue eyes.

"You okay crybaby?" She nodded her head and relax slightly in his hold."I… I thought I saw some zombies walking around outside." She muttered as Kira's eyes looked at her in amusement. "You watch too much movie." He muttered as he grabbed Angel's hand and dragged her out of the room with bug spray can in his hand before he stopped and stared blankly in front of him. "Kira-"

"Angel close your eyes and do not open them no matter what." She stared up at him before she nodded and let her eyes closed as she felt herself being lifted and held tightly close until she felt Kira began moving. The sound of groaning and footsteps that weren't Kira's feet made her tense as she felt Kira bumped into some bodies but they never touched her. "We're almost there Angel just keep those pretty eyes closed." He spoke comforting as she stiffly nodded, the sound of Kira pushing button signal that he was at the elevator but she kept her eyes closed waiting for Kira to tell her to open them.

Kira set her down gently as he shook the can and spray the disgusting bug causing it to fall dead. "Alright open your eyes." Angel opened her eyes to find the elevator door shut, before she looked over to Kira who set the bug spray on the corner since he didn't need it. "We're almost to the fourth floor crybaby." She pouted when he insulted her again but she smiled softly at his back remembering the moment when he called her name and guarded her. "What are you smiling you weirdo?"

She snapped back to reality to see Kira staring at her with a curious look before she turned away and huffed annoyed. "None of your business jerk!" "Weirdo crybaby." He muttered before the elevator door opened as he held his hand out and Angel reached out and grasped it before the two left the metal box and began walking. Which wasn't far when they found the only door in the place.

When Angel open the door, the whole room was filled with weapons and strange items but what stood out was large purple halberd and green great sword. "Shit I can't believe they put it here… He wasn't lying…" Kira muttered as he let Angel's hand go and instantly ran over grabbing the weapons. "Angel can you grab those two red elixir and those two crystals for me?" He called out as Angel nodded and began gathering the said items that he has asked and putting them in her bag before turning to Kira who was already at the door.

"You got them?" She nodded and ran after Kira who stared blankly at her before he held his arm out causing Angel to look at him confused. "Even if my hands are full, I rather not have you get separated from me." He answered causing Angel to let out a quiet squeak at his answer but his face was serious as she hesitantly wrap her arms around Kira's left arm knowing the the halberd wasn't going to cut her leg before the two began walking back to the elevator.

* * *

Kikuri stared at the cage as she blankly looked at it before her eyes flashed with rage and insanity, she smoothed out her ruffled kimono and put her kunai in the sleeve of her robe as she scan for any sight of her doll and the thief but found none as a scowl was on her pretty face. "Tch… Annoying… How annoying! What the hell! How dare you steal my doll you damn thief!" She hissed angrily as he red eyes flashed with rage and insanity once more.

"When I catch you thief, I will destroy you good! The doll is mine! Mine, mine, mine!" She muttered furiously before she stopped and closed her eyes as she inhales then exhales out. "Aaaah." She sighed out before she smirked darkly as her eyes stared at the green slime. "Heheh… I know how to get my beautiful doll from that thief." She giggled as she turned and approached the button.

"No one and I mean no one… Ever takes my Doll. Kira I will make you regret for messing with me and taking what belongs to me." She growled as her hand slammed open the cage before she giggle crazily.

* * *

Angel and Kira walked down the long hallway passing by paintings that Angel refused to look at while Kira scanned their surrounding like a guard dog, his body tensed and ready to attack until Angel tug on his arm causing his electric blue eyes shift to Angel who smiled reassuringly making him feel at ease at the small smile as he began walking with her with his body relax. "Hey crybaby?" "Stop calling me that." She muttered but Kira ignored her demand as he kept looking forward. "Did you know that on each floor, there has been guardians on each floor?" The memories flashed as she remembered Kajah the former god of judgement and Leore the ruler of pixies. "Do you mean like Kajah and Leore?" Kira nodded as he kept moving forward. "I'm going to tell you how this blasted castle was created." Angel tilted her head as curiosity was in her eyes.

 _There was a lone man who lived alone for a long time, he was man that enjoy the dark arts more than anyone else but, he was alone. Unable to handle the thought of isolation he could bring to someone, he decided to make a kingdom solely for himself. Making him the ruler of the land-_

"But Kira… If he wanted to be around people, why didn't he just find a village and live there- Ow!"

"Quiet crybaby!"

 _Though a kingdom needs a castle for its ruler and so the ruler made one right here, this is the castle that the ruler made. Though even creating this castle, there was nothing inside this castle. A world of emptiness. In deep thought, the ruler wonder and questioned until he decided to make seven units, they were known as… The Seven Keys._

"Waaah… They sounds so much cooler than you Kira- Ow!"

"If you don't quiet it down I'm going to smack you instead of flicking you!"

 _The seven of them were put on each floor to serve as guardians or guards, than the ruler made companions for the Seven Keys as they each guarded the floor with Seven keys but the ruler began to make even more units and this land became even more busier. He looked down at it and was deeply satisfied of the work he had done. This was the Genesis of Frontier Castle._

"Wow… That man must be amazing to make this. Who is he and what is he like?" Kira's face darken as his grip on his great sword tighten as he began glaring at the pathway causing Angel's eyes widen at the sight of Kira's expression. "Kira-" "The man who made this… He was known as **Shida**." He growled at the name hatefully as he kept moving forward with the angry look on his face before those electric blue eyes shifted toward Angel, they were dark and held many dark emotions in them but she could see the strongest emotions in those eyes, rage.

"Angel… That man is a monster, even though he made this kingdom… He is still a monster… Angel no matter what, don't you ever go to him. For your safety and sanity." He spoke dark and cold causing Angel to nod in fear until those electric blue eyes softened before they look back ahead in the hallway as he frowned softly until he suddenly stopped causing Angel to stop with him. "Angel… Are you scared of me right now?" He asked softly but Angel didn't answered as she looked away, the sound of the blade and the halberd hitting the floor cause her to tense only to feel hands grasped her cheeks before she felt herself to stare into electric blue eyes that stare down at her with unknown emotion in his eyes causing her eyes to instantly looked away.

"Angel look at me." He whispered quietly as Angel hesitantly looked straight at his eyes electric blue eyes that was surround by the black scelra. "I promise you… That nothing will come for you, I will protect you until my last dying breath but I can't do that if your afraid of me, I can't take you home if you don't put your trust in me." The fear in Angel washed away as she felt her something inside of her flutter. "Can you put your trust in me?" She nodded as Kira didn't let go of her. "I need to hear it from you." Angel open her mouth before she instantly hugged Kira tightly. "I trust you… Your the only who willing to help me through this… I trust you Kira. I trust you with my life." He smiled as he hugged her back. "You can count on me."

* * *

Everything was back to normal for the two, Kira with shit eating grin while Angel was pouting as the male unit was back to teasing how clingy and easily emotional she was but that moment they had together drew them closer and making their bond stronger as they stood closer than before. The sight of the door made them increase their pace until they stopped in front of it, Kira looked around for any signs of Kikuri but found no signs of her but he never loosen his grip on the great sword and halberd. "Angel can you open the door for me?" She nodded her head and open the door for him as he entered the stone hallway with Angel sticking to him like glue.

The two continue on their walk on the strange stone hallway, they ignored and passed by a random unit who was crying that he was lost but the two kept moving forward as the cries became quieter and quieter only to hear nothing. "There's only one pathway… Weirdo." Kira muttered as he continue walking forward with Angel right beside him until his blank expression turned into a slight pout. "I'm getting a little bit hungry…" He grumbled as Angel reached into her bag and took out a white crystal and held it in front of his face.

"Do you want some crystal?" Kira flushed in embarrassment as he looked away from it angrily. "No!" The sound of his stomach grumbling made his face redden as Angel giggled lightly at his expression. "What are you giggling about crybaby!" Angel pouted and glare up at Kira who glare down at her but the red blush on his face did not made him look scary at all. _'How cute trying to be all tough and strong.'_ Two kept moving forward until they caught sight of the opening area.

"This area seems creepy." Angel whispered quietly as Kira shrugged in annoyance. "You been here for awhile, get use to it." He grumbled as he was about to walk forward until Angel slapped him on the arm which could've been mistaken for a light pat making Kira to glance down at her in confusion only to see her glaring up at him with a pout on her lips. "Don't tell me something that I already know jerk!" She hissed only for Kira to grab her cheek and pulled harshly causing her to let out a loud whine as she tried to move his hand that tightly held her cheek.

"Let gooooo!" She cry out as she struggle to remove Kira's hand from her cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Come on you big crybaby, we have to get going so we can get you the hell out of this place and back to your own world." Kira spoke but something hidden in his voice cause Angel to stare at him blankly in confusion but she shook her head from her thoughts and walk forward with Kira.

The door open to more grey stone halls but the smell of blood and the corpse caused Angel to let out a squeak of shock as her hand instantly covered her nose and the other tighten around Kira's left arm. "K-Kira why does it smell like… This?!" Kira narrowed his eyes as he look around for any signs of Kikuri or any monster that would popped out of nowhere but found none as he began to press forward with Angel clinging to his arm tightly while her hand plugged her nose tightly so that she couldn't have to breathe in the awful stench of the dead corpses.

It was awfully quiet between the two before Kira let out a tired yawn. "Jeez… I feel so sleepy today." He grumbled tiredly as he looked around him while Angel's face was light pink, her sky blue eyes averted towards floor as she try calm her quicken heartbeat. _'Stop acting adorable Kira… Just go back being a big jerk!'_ She sighed quietly as the two walked through a door to find another door that was on the left.

"Let's check this door." He pointed out as his hand push the door open only to pause with Angel as they blankly stare at the crying and screaming male units. "Kira-" Before Angel could say anything or made any movement, he had already slammed the door shut and walked off with Angel attached to his arm. "I am not dealing with them." He spoke annoyed before his eyes caught sight of the window and another door but he didn't spare them a second glance as he kept moving forward with Angel in tow. "Slow down Kira!"

"Then hurry up tiny crybaby!""Stop making fun of me jerk!" She cried out as she glare at Kira who smirked down at her. "Not my fault you're small and you cry~" He said teasingly as he passed more doors until they ended up in a long hallway as the two silently walk side by side ignoring the loud faint screaming, thinking it was from one of the doors they had passed.

"Hey crybaby?" Angel looks up as she stared at him curiously. "What is it Kira?" She answered as the male unit looked straight ahead. "Angel… You know that I... I-" Sound of ding sounded causing the two to look around them wildly to find the source of the sound until a familiar voice made Kira become tense and Angel to scoot closer to Kira as she hid behind him.

" _Hello! I hope you can hear me!"_

"Kikuri!" Kira hissed as his halberd and great sword shined dangerously as he raise them, ready to attack the insane female unit but no sign of her appeared causing Kira to scowl of no sightings of Kikuri.

" _All attention Units! Capture the beautiful doll and the rebel!"_

"Shit!" Kira instantly turned around as electric blue eyes narrowed at the sight of many males overflowing. Angel squeaked out in horror at the many males as her porcelain tightly gripped on to Kira's arms as she felt her body trembled in fear before she felt Kira pushed her slightly. "There's to many of them." His electric blue eyes snapped towards Angel. "We need to run! Now!" He snapped as both he and Angel instantly began sprinting down the hall. "Come back you two!" "Hurry!"

Angel and Kira found themselves in a room with three doors as their eyes looked around for the right door. "Kira there are three doors! What do we do?!" Angel cry out as Kira look down at his great sword. "If we go with our gut… We're going to die! So I'm going to do what people call KNOCKING!" "Kira are you craz-" She couldn't speak as Kira rammed his great sword into the door on the very left before it began bleeding and sounds of screaming behind the door made Kira nodded. "Definitely not this door!" He took his great sword out and instantly ran for the middle door and slamming the blade of the halberd against the door only to hear no screams or sightings of blood before he instantly kick the door open. "Go now!" Angel quickly ran in front of Kira as he slam the door behind him and ran after Angel.

"Kira there's more doors!" Angel cried out as Kira grunt but his eyes widen when he saw Angel already opening the middle door causing Kira's eyes to widen. "Angel don't!" She already open the door and there was already a male unit with predatory look in his eyes as he reached toward the white haired girl. "Angel! Duck!" She instantly duck as the green great sword was sent flying before it was embedded into the man's chest. "To the left!" Kira yelled out as Angel instantly ran towards the left door and opened it before entering while Kira ripped the great sword from the man's chest and ran after Angel not before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Angel to the right!" He yelled as Angel quickly went to the right door and pushed it open before running inside with Kira slamming the door behind them as the two began running. Their eyes saw the blood splattered that led towards far left door before Kira ran straight for the middle as he kicked it open and turned to see Angel run pass him with him slamming door and follow after her before another set of rooms showed another three sets of door but on the right was huge blood splat as Kira growled annoyed before he run straight through the middle once more as Angel ran through middle door and Kira slamming the door closed once more. "You okay Angel?!" Angel nodded as she was breathing heavily.

His electric blue eyes snapped towards the only single door before he moved his gaze toward Angel once more. "One more door Angel. Can you handle it?" Kira questioned as Angel nodded, her body exhausted but she was willing to push herself as she and Kira went through the last door to stare face to face with Kikuri who grinned darkly causing the two to stiffen, Angel scooting closer to hide behind Kira's back as he and the insane female glared at each. "Well… Well… You brought my doll back!" She giggled insanely as Kira lifted his halberd and great sword up meaning he wasn't going to back down without a fight. "Since the both of you did such a wonderful job… I brought a very special present for the both of you! I hope you both enjoy!"

Kira's eyes widen when he realize the open cage before he saw green slime moved from behind Kikuri taking huge shape of giant green slime with something red and round inside of it. "Here you go Grand Jelly! Enjoy your meal!" She squealed happily as Kira narrowed his eyes before he slammed his great sword to ground and grabbed Angel as his hand reached in the messenger bag and grasped the crystal and the red elixir. "I don't think so you bitch!"

He crush the crystal in his hand as particle light surrounded him before he chugged down the red elixir as he smiled wildly. "K-Kira don't! Your going to get hurt!" She cried out as Kira glanced behind him and grinned, his eyes flashing with blood lust before they shifted back to Kikuri who was glaring furiously and the Grand Jelly who swished around her. "Don't worry about it! I'm not letting this bitch touch you!" Kira began running forward as his halberd and great sword glowed before his grin widen. "Inverse Light!" A bright of light swallow them whole as the sound of halberd and great sword made contact with something.

The light die down as Kira scowl to see the Grand Jelly standing in front of Kikuri taking the intense blow but it looked undamaged. "Aw has the little Thief forgotten that the Grand Jelly had already activated Extreme Softening?" Angel's eyes widen as Kira went stiff as he muttered angrily before he went back into his stance his purple horns on his head glow viciously of red and blue before his great sword and halberd seem to burst into blue flames from the green great sword and red lightning sparks around the purple halberd. "Angel! Get out of here and run!"

He growled out as he kept himself in front of Kikuri and the Grand Jelly, her eyes widen at his statement before she instantly shook her head and stood still. "I'm not leaving you!" Kira look behind him as his electric blue eyes gaze at her shock before it was overcome by anger. "You can't fight and if you stay than what the point of even going home!" He hissed out as Angel still stood tall even though her body trembled with fear but she still put a brave face on. "I will never leave you! So run with me or I'm not moving!"

He clicked his tongue in annoyance before instantly turned towards Angel and ran straight towards her. "Jump!" Angel instantly jump as she felt Kira's body hitting her own but she soon found her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her messenger bag was in between their stomachs. "You're a pain in the ass!" Kira growled out as he was sprinting out of the caged room while Angel buried her face in his neck. "As… As long you're alive… I don't care!" Angel's words were muffled but he heard her yet he didn't commented as he kept running. "Don't let them escape Grand Jelly!" Kikuri's voice called out as they then heard running footsteps and slimes moving behind them gaining closer to them with every movement.

"Shit, shit! Fucking heavy shit!" Kira mutter angrily as Angel moved her head away from Kira's neck before it travel down to her bag that held many things before she removed one arm wrapped around Kira's neck to her bag that was squished between their stomach. "What are you doing idiot?! Your going to fall!" He hissed out as Angel ignored him before her hand slipped into her bag and took out the red elixir and crystal before she tighten her legs around him and removed her other arm from his neck.

She let out a surprised squeak when something slip below her bum as she looked at Kira who glare at her in annoyance and concern but she shook her mind from the arm that was holding her up and went back focusing on her goal as she shove the elixir and crystal into the pocket of her jackets while both her arms remove the heavy messenger bag filled with crystals and all sorts of knit knacks. "What-" With all her might Angel threw her messenger bag behind Kira as it slammed itself into Kikuri's face. "Run!" Angel shouted as she rewrapped her arms around Kira's neck who nodded and began to speed farther from the insane woman and the monster.

"Hey! Over here you two!" A voice called out as Angel looked over to see a figure standing from side with two large doors open. "Get over here and hurry!" Kira instantly turned left before he slammed the door shuts with his foot as he breathed heavily as he turned to the man that save their asses to notice the man was staring at Angel who was still clinging to Kira. "Crybaby… We're safe now so you can let go now." He whispered quietly as Angel unwrapped her legs from his waist and unlatched her arms around his neck while her barefoot landed on the cold floor.

The man's grey eyes surround by red scelra stare curiously at the two, his long grey locks flowed around him, his golden horns and gold and silver claws made him look as if he was a noble demon. "Aaron… It's been awhile." Kira spoke as Aaron had small smile as he nodded. "It has been awhile… I am glad that the both of you are alright." Angel tilted her head curiously at the man before tugging on Kira's sleeve as he look down and instantly remembered as he snapped his head up towards Aaron. "Crybaby, this is Aaron. He's one of the Seven Keys that own this floor." Aaron finally piece together before he nodded to himself and looked at Angel and Kira with seriousness in his eyes.

"I see the problem. I'll lead the two of you to floor six." "... Thank you Aaron." Aaron nodded as he turned away from the two. "We may not get along but… I rather not have you dead on something foolish." He muttered as Kira looked over to Angel as he placed his Halberd on the ground for moment before he placed his hand on Angel's head and affectionately rubbed her head. "Once we get to floor six, floor seven will only be just a step away from us and we'll get you home." Aaron listened before he spoke up between the two. "Kira… What are you going to do? After leaving with her?" Kira looked puzzled as he shrugged and lifted his halberd.

"I have been thinking about that." He answered as he looked to side. "... Maybe… See… The human world." Aaron turned and give him a look as Kira looked away with his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Stop looking at me like that girly." Kira hissed as Aaron shook his head before turning his gaze toward Angel as he smiled gently to make sure he hadn't scare her. "Angel… Correct?" The white haired girl nodded hesitantly while she scoot closer to the black and white patched haired man while Aaron smirked as he nodded. "You done very well to have survived this long." Angel flushed from the praise as she shook her head rapidly and shakily pointed her finger to Kira while Aaron stared at her in confusion.

"Kira helped me! If he wasn't here, I don't… I don't think I'll survive for that long!" Aaron's eyes filled with shock and curiosity but his face was blank as he turned to stare at Kira who was staring down at Angel with the unknown emotion in his eyes. "Is that so? Kira… That doesn't seem like you at all." Kira looked up and glared at Aaron with his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!" Kira hissed as Aaron smirked. "How does it feel to be on the other end of this?" Aaron shook his head before he pointed towards the hall that was straight ahead of them. "Well be on your way before that stupid girl and her damn monster comes." He spoke before he walked off leaving the two behind. "Asshole." Kira muttered as he began moving forward with Angel running after him.

Angel's eyes widen to admire the many happy male units that were talking with each other and to see Aaron who pointed down the hall as Angel smiled happily at the kindness before she began running down the hall with Kira rolling his eyes as he quickly walked after her only to see Angel bumped into three males who were walking out of the room. "Oh? It's you." The man in glasses spoke as he stare down at Angel while the two other males stare down at her. "Female… From… Before." The man in grey skin mumbled as the familiar bowman appeared with a feather on his hat. "I found my feather miss."

Angel smiled at the man and nodded. "It's beautiful." He smiled sheepishly before he looked behind her and smiled before looking down at her and patted her head gently. "Bye miss, we need to go." He spoke as the three males walked passed her and Kira who glare at them until they were out of sight, he huffed annoyed as he stomped towards Angel and nudge her gently with his elbow. "Come on crybaby." He muttered angrily as he stomp ahead of Angel until he stopped as he was waiting at the end of the hall with the door behind him. "Hurry up you big crybaby!" He snapped but before Angel could questioned or followed after him, someone grabbed her shoulder, she turned tense but only to relax when she saw Aaron behind her.

"Take good care of him, he may not look like it but he needs a lot of attention." Angel tilted her head curiously but Aaron shook his head and pushed her gently. "Get going now, don't want to make him wait." She nodded and quickly ran towards Kira who huffed annoyed as he push the door open, while he looked as if he was pouting slightly. _'I wonder… If Kira would look like a dog if Aaron said he needs attention.'_ "What the hell are you thinking?" She snapped back into reality and followed after Kira only to stare at the night sky. "B-Beautiful." She whispered out as Kira glance beside her and look ahead before he moved forward with her walking beside him until he cleared his throat, Angel looked up at him curiously

"Kira?" She called out as the male unit hands tighten around the halberd and great sword. "What are you going to do when you leave?" He questioned as Angel smile before she turned her gaze back on to the grassy road. "To see my brother. He's coming back home and I don't want to make him wait." Kira was silent for a moment before he felt himself swallow the lump in his throat. "Have you ever thought of traveling?" She shook her head gently and giggled quietly. "I have and I hope one day when I'm older-" "Let's go together." Angel snapped her head up towards Kira but he refused to look at her as he kept moving forward. "Let's see the human world together." She opened her mouth as she felt her heart thump wildly. "Kira-" "There you both are." Angel turned her head instantly to see Aaron waiting for them as a bright moon beam was shining behind him.

"Enter the moonlight and it will take you to the next floor." Angel smiled in thanks before she became instantly confused when Aaron was staring at Kira who stared back. "Are you really sure?" Kira didn't answer but the unknown emotion in his eyes spoke for him. "I see… Then… Nevermind, now… Go into the moonlight." Angel smiled in thanks before she and Kira walked into the moonlight as they turned to see Aaron watching them fade. "Be safe you two." He spoke as the two disappeared entirely into the moonlight.

* * *

Kikuri screamed as she smashed units after units before feeding them to Grand Jelly until she found one male unit that she's been searching for. "I found you!" "K-Kikuri?! Wait no STOP! STOP STOP GYAAAAAAAAAH" "I will kill you fool! Hehehehe the Thief won't get away with my doll, he'll never get away! She is mine, mine and mine alone! No one else! But mine!" She wipe the blood off her face as she kick the corpse towards the Grand Jelly. "I need to find them… I will find them."

* * *

 **Can you guess what's going to happen on the next chapter? Hue hue hue… I hope you enjoy this since I wrote this and had replay videos to make sure to know what was happening. Also enjoy the sweet moments because my romance senses were tingling when I was writing this so enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Was playing music Lost World By Myuu while writing this… Best to use this song. Anyways off you go to read, I don't want to keep you all from reading this note when you got this lovely chapter to read.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Never Ending Nightmare_

Everything was dark, no light, no shape could be seen but soft breathing could be heard until small music box began to play. "It's fine brother… Even… Even if you…" The soft words were being cut off as if the message it was playing was not meant for anyone to listen. "Even so. I don't mind." The soft voice paused before inhaling as the soft voice cracked a bit. "Because we're…" The voice goes dead and the music box stops playing as loud sob broke through the silent sound and the body falling to floor with a thud.

* * *

Kira looked around the room as he nodded to see two doors but his face scrunched up to see two dead bodies as he nudged Angel to look at the door which she complied. "This is the short cut. From here, we can easily get to floor seven quickly." He spoke as Angel smiled softly at the thought of returning to her world. "Alright… Let's go Kira." His piercing electric blue eyes never moved from her small form that had approach the door until she turned and stare at him curiously. "Kira?" The lone male shook his head softly and walked after Angel before pushing the door open for her until he notice the large empty corridor, his eyes scanning for any signs of life but found none.

His grip on the great sword and halberd tighten as he and Angel began to move forward with their guard up and ready to either run for their lives or Kira to murder someone, they saw stairs that led to another double door. "Kira." Angel whimpered quietly as she felt something bad while Kira nodded in understanding but he took a step forward as he held his left arm out and Angel instantly grabbed it and held on to him. "I know… I don't like this feeling at all but we need to keep going." He muttered as Angel's hands tighten but she began following Kira's pace up the stairs and to the 2nd door. Another long corridor was there but there were no stairs but that didn't stop them as they kept pressing forward, until they push the door to see a staircase leading all the way up. "I have… A bad feeling." Angel said once more as Kira narrowed his eyes. "We need keep moving." The trip up the stairs was fast as they reached another door, Kira approached the door and placed his hand on the knob until Angel pulled on his arm. "Kira…"

He turned to look at her a bit confused. "What is it crybaby?" She pouted at the nickname but brushed it aside and focused back on her goal of right now. "Kira I know this is very late and all, but…" Angel look down as she shuffle her feet, her face bright red as she swallow down her fear and nerves. "Kira… I want… I want to thank you… Thank you very much for helping me, if it weren't for you… I wouldn't have come this far alone." She bowed her head in respect as Kira stared at her, his electric blue eyes watched her figure until he set his green great sword on the door while he set his right hand on top of Angel's white hair and petted her gently, she moved her head a bit up to see Kira smiling down at her as he continued to pet her.

"I don't think this is late… Princess… How about you say your thank you when you actually have escaped." He answered as Angel stared up at him wide eyes to hear a new nickname, her face flushed red as Kira removed his hand from her head and grasped the green great sword before pushing the door. He glanced behind him to see Angel already beside him, smiling happily with the light pink blush on her cheek before he turned his head back to the door in front of him. "This door should lead us to the entrance of the library… Yet… This place…" Kira shook his head of the thought. "Library? On the seventh floor?" Kira nodded. "Best short cut to reach floor seven, any other way will be lot harder." "Is that so…" She mumbled before she notice Kira staring at her as he hadn't move to open the door. "What is it?" Her voice snapped him from his thoughts as he turned and face the door. "It's nothing… Alright, let's go." He spoke with smirk on his face while Angel grin brightly. "Hai!" She squeaked happily as Kira push open the door as the two of them enter the dark room.

Everything was dark but few shapes could be seen, Angel tilted her head as she look beside her to see Kira's shape but she did not see the look of distress on his face. "Kira… This doesn't look like a library… Through… Maybe it's because it is to dark for me to see." She ponder but Kira lett out low growl causing her to go quiet. "No… No… This… This is-" The sound of door locking behind them made the two to turn towards the door, Angel scooting closer to Kira in fear as she tightly clutched his arm while Kira's eyes narrowed dangerously. Kira turned around as he glare into the dark, his body standing in front of Angel shielding her away from those glowing red eyes that held many emotions in them.

"This… This is your doing isn't it… Shida!" Lights turned on as a loud laughter rang, trumpets played by the lowly male units as they bow to the man on the throne, his snow white hair, blood red eyes and two red horns were resting on his head, beside him was a staff that had dark aura around it. "Hello! Welcome to Frontier Castle which rightfully belongs… To me!" Angel held tightly onto Kira's jacket as her eyes widen in confusion before she softly spoke up. "K-Kira… What's is going on?!" She squeaked out as Kira bit his lip and kept his gaze on Shida. "That is the ruler of this world, the one that created this kingdom… That is Shida… The monster." Kira hissed out as Angel felt her heart drop until he heard a chuckle as her sky blue eyes met with blood red eyes that stare eerily at her, his grin never left his face as his red eyes were brimming with insanity. "My, my, my! Angel, you are certainly beautiful creature, y'know." He purred out as both Kira and Angel stiffen at the tone he had used but he didn't paid much mind to their stiff stance.

"You made even Kikuri the ruthless killer to fall head over heels for you! Hahaha." He laughed a bit until he stopped and turned his gaze to Kira as he frowned playfully. "But… I never ever have thought that you of all people would've been lending her a hand!" He smiled once more but it was dark as he crossed his legs and lean over while Kira felt his blood boil. "Shida… What have you done to the library!" Shida sighed as he tilted his head and chuckled at the enraged look in Kira's eyes. "Ah that little thing? I already have a library, so I destroyed this one since we didn't need it!" He smirked to see Kira faltered a bit as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back into the throne he sat upon before he sighed and shook his head. "You're truly annoying! I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"In your fucking dreams Shida!" Kira snapped as Shida's smirk widen. "Hah! This is my world Kira! You can't do anything about it! Remember last time that happen? Your friend's lost all their sense of freedom because of you! Now, they're my slaves to control at will… Prepare yourself because they aren't going to hold back." Five characters appeared from behind the throne, their eyes dull and empty as they each held their weapons up. "Alpha… Tazer… Feeva, Tora and even Kanon." Kira stare at his former comrades, his family who only looked at him in disgust. "No… I won't go down like this." He muttered as he turned to Angel, his electric blue eyes filled with guilt, anger and sadness. "Angel I need the crystal and elixir!" Angel obeyed and reached into her pockets and handed the two items toward her protecter. He crush the crystal in his hand and swiftly drank red elixir as Shida stared at him with a blank look before scratching his head as he looked between his slaves and soldier. "Kira you do know that I don't have-" "Inverse Light!" Loud crash and screams could be heard before sound of rushing footsteps and door being closed.

* * *

"K-Kira that was kinda of sudden."

"Shida is a dangerous man and getting to the door is our main goal right now." Kira answered as he and Angel had ran down into unknown room that had blood splatters as a pathway, Angel look down at her barefeet and was greatly surprised to see that the blood wasn't sticking on her feet but she shook the silly thought out of her head and focused on the strange room they had just enter. "Where are we?" She asked softly as Kira shrugged and looked around the area, his purple horns glowing from the pink weird ass moon which Kira had decided to call it. "I don't know… But we need to keep moving." Angel nodded in agreement as she followed after Kira who was walking ahead of her. "Does that mean you were wrong about library Kira?" He didn't say anything but kept moving forward as Angel was walking quickly as she can behind him until the scene changed from pink moon to a blood red swirl, Kira instantly slow down his pace as Angel finally reached his side and grabbed on to his arm. "Where the fuck are we." He muttered as he looked around him but kept moving forward with Angel beside him until the scene changed into more creepy red.

Angel tighten her grip on Kira's arm as she felt the room very unsettling for her. "If the library has been destroyed then… What happen to him…" Kira grumbled until the scene changed into mixes of red, pink, yellow and orange but what stood out was large blood splatters and double doors up ahead. "Princess there's a door up ahead." He informed as Angel nodded and followed after Kira who push the door open letting the small white haired girl to enter while he close the door behind them until he heard Angel squeak out loudly in fright as he turned around with concern. "What's wrong princess?" She try calm her breathing as she looked over to him with her eyes ready to spill her tears.

"T-This is the first floor!" Kira walked over to Angel as he bend down to wrapped his left arm under her bum and lifted her up as Angel clung to him sniffling. "No, this isn't the first floor. Trust me." He spoke as Angel hesitantly nodded, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she lean her head on his shoulder as her sky blue eyes were glossy while she tried forget how afraid she was when she enter the building. Kira walked forward as he scan the surrounding before passing the stairs and toward the door on the first floor, he kick the door open to see various shade of red moving causing him to have a headache but he pushed forward while Angel cringed at the fast moving colour shade of red.

Kira quickly felt himself become sick at the red but he caught sight of the door making him increase his speed on leaving before he kick this door open and paused at the sight of grass and the dirt road with familiar statue. "Princess I'm going to put you down now." He spoke quietly as Angel nodded and felt herself to be lower to the ground as her bare feet made contact with the road. "Where… Where are we?" She asked softly as Kira scanned around his surrounding. "I don't know but… Let's get going." He answered as Angel and himself began following the path until they had ended up in front of old abandon building. "What the… What is this place?" Kira asked as Angel looked over and looked at the building.

"I don't know…" Angel answered truthfully as Kira sighed. "Well… Let's go check this place out." Kira spoke up as the two entered the building only to paused when they took sight of male units reading books, Angel's eyes filled with curiosity while Kira was filled shock, relief and joy. "This… This is!-" "Quiet! Some of us are trying to read!" Kira glare at the male unit before idea popped in his head as he approached the male that tried shush him, Angel watching in concern as she trailed behind him. "What do you want?" Kira looked around before looking back at the male who stare back with confused look. "Didn't Shida destroy the library?" The male eyes widen before they return back to normal as he leaned back on the table and nonchalantly waved his hand. "Well the old man had already sense that this was going to happen so in advance, he moved it right here." Kira turned to Angel and stare at her as he had small grin on his face. "Princess… There's still hope." Angel couldn't help but smile to see how happy Kira was. "I'm glad." He nodded and began walking ahead before he took a right with Angel following close behind him.

They passed by many males unit reading books, they enter through another doorway to reveal more books but the room had no signs of life but Kira kept moving forward until he stopped in front of a wall. The white haired girl tilted her head as she stare blankly at the wall before turning to look at Kira as she give him a puzzled look. "Kira isn't that a wall?" Angel pointed out as Kira smirked and shook his head as he approach the wall. "This isn't a wall." He answered confidently while Agnel looked at him as if he was a idiot. "Don't look at me like that you weirdo." Kira snapped as he shook his head and stare at the door, his face flushing red as he remember what he had to do. "Open SweetieSweet!" A flash of light appeared before it slowly formed a door while Angel was lost for words until she remember a certain phrase as she began giggling.

"Stop laughing!" He hissed angrily as he held Angel in choke hold causing the girl to cry out. "Good." Kira smirked proudly as he picked up his weapon and enter the door with Angel trailing behind him until they saw sweets everywhere. "Kira…" He looked over at her with his own puzzle look. "Why are there sweets?" She muttered as Kira shrugged and began walking past few male units who were snacking on the sweets that were spread everywhere. "The person here love sweets. Even as going far to attack someone who destroyed it." Angel sweat drop at the answer but she didn't say anything else until she found herself in another room with Kira and a man with long blonde beard and hair, with interesting hat on his head but he sat comfortably on what looked like a golden seat that seems to float in the air.

"Hmm?" The old man hummed out as he squinted and stared at Kira for a good solid 5 minutes while Kira sighed annoyed. "Long time no see goldie locks." The old man's dark blue eyes brighten in realization as he smiled. "Still see your still kicking… Bran." Bran cackled as he leaned back in his chair and hum happily. "Well I didn't expect to see a snot nose brat like yourself to be alive and kicking!" Bran sneered while Kira flipped him the middle finger. "Still a brat as usual!" Angel pulled on Kira's sleeve gently as he look down at her before back to Bran than back to her. "Right. Bran this is Princess crybaby Angel, Angel this is Old fart Bran." Angel and Bran glared at Kira angrily as he shrugged and smirked in amusement, Bran rolled his eyes as he moved comfortably back on his chair while frowning softly. "That stupid boy Shida was so quick about wanting to destroy the library. Hell is wrong that boy. No matter, luckily we had moved over here in time before he came." Kira frown at the name of Shida as he set his weapons to lean on the wall. "What the fuck is he planning." Bran shrugged as he began snacking on a cupcake for a moment before pointing a finger at Angel who looked entirely lost and confused.

"Maybe he want to have Angel all to himself?" He questioned as Kira scowl deepen and his eyes narrowed. "Like hell I let him do what he wants." Kira snarled as Bran sighed closing his eyes in deep thought as he smile fondly at a single memory. "You know… It make me think of the past… Back when it was so peaceful before." Bran sighed out while Kira looked at the old man. "Bran, we're here because-" "You want to head for floor seven. Then step up front." Bran opened his book as he scan page before looking at them, Kira frown softly as he watch the old man. "Sorry… Bran." Bran shook his head and waved his hand to shoo off Kira's apology. "I gotten use to this so don't worry about me brat." Angel tilted her head confused until Kira nudged her gently, his halberd and greatsword back into his hands. "Bran is going to send us to seventh floor." Angel look up with worry look on her face as she bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure this is safe?" Kira shrugged nonchalantly as Angel began to mentally panicked. "We got no choice and this is our only option." "R-Right…" "Alright Bran we're ready." Bran was chanting something as bright glow embrace the two until the door was kicked open.

"Your not getting away!"

"Brats get down!"

The three of them disappeared leaving the lone assaulter staring at the wall. "I'm coming for the both of you."

* * *

"Bran!" Angel cried out in shock as she kneel down to the bleeding old man, Kira once again felt the blood in his veins boil in anger. "Gck… Shida… Shida came and disturbed the progress from you two from being sent to seventh floor…" Angel's eyes widen as she looked over to Kira, his eyes shadowed but his body trembled in anger. "That boy is truly stubborn idiot… Such a hassle… Urgk." Kira kneel down as he stare at Bran while controlling the rage he felt deep inside of his body. "Bran are going to be okay?" As Bran scoffed and waved his hand while shooting Kira annoyed look. "This is nothing for me… Just get going you idiot!" "But-" "Go before I slap a lightning bolt to your face!" Bran yelled. Kira stared at the old man for a moment before muttering something quietly.

"... Sorry." Kira stood up and turned to Angel before tilting his head to signal for her to move as she nodded and left the room with Kira trailing behind her, they walk down the hall quietly as they could until a distant voice caught their ears. "Hey! I found them! They're over here!" Kira's eyes narrowed as he began pushing Angel slightly. "The teleportation failed but by going through here then we can make it to floor seven! Can't lose to them." He mutter the last part to himself before he stare straight into Angel's eyes. "Run with all you have!" "Understood!" The two began running as they hear males behind chuckling. "Those fuckers." Kira growled as he looked over Angel who was matching his pace but he could see Angel was getting tired pretty quick. "Hang on princess!" Angel nodded as she kept close to Kira.

The two took the right turn as they kept running before taking another turn until they saw another fork before Kira nudged Angel lightly to turned left which she did as the two passed by doors while more males had kept chasing after them before they see the end and a door, Kira quickly kick the door open as Angel ran through with him behind as he kick the door slam close probably knocking one of the male's face. "Keep running!" Angel was breathing hard but she ran with Kira right beside her, Kira instantly saw another fork path as he looked to the right. "Turn right!" They both turned as male unit barely missed Angel's hair causing the young girl to squeak out. "Come on!" Kira yelled as Angel nodded pushing herself even more as the two of them kept running down the long hallway filled with twist and turns until the sight of another door was in their sights. Angel quickly open the door and enter through it with Kira, not forgetting to slam the door close, before they ran once more down the long twisted hall, they passed a hallway to find themselves in open area with a door but that didn't stop them as they enter through the door barely missing the hands of the males that were chasing them.

"When is this ever going to stop!" Angel looked up at Kira as the two kept running straight down the hallway. "Who knows but just keep running!" Kira shouted as they passed by many turns but they kept going straight as more males poured out of the area. The two were able to lose the males but they kept running unaware of someone behind them, an insane grin on his face as he lifted his staff before it glow a dark purple while he aimed it at Angel. "You're never escaping." The large blast of the dark energy sent soaring towards Angel, she turned around her sky blue eyes widen before they instantly closed waiting for the blast to hit her but she felt the rush of wind and something splattering to the ground, she open her eyes only to felt her heart began to break. "K-Kira?!" Angel cried out as she saw the giant hole in Kira's chest, blood dripping and hitting the floor with a splat. "Urgk…" Kira's electric blue eyes stared down at her as blood was pouring out of his mouth.

"Haha… What a fool~" Shida appeared with a smirk on his face as he held the staff in his hand as the horns on his head glowed while his red eyes stared at them with many mixed emotions that were covered by the veil of insanity. "You know it's futile." Angel felt tears pouring down her face as she watch Kira stood there unmoving but his piercing gaze was directed at her. "Don't you even understand that you can't escape?" Kira didn't say anything as he kept staring at Angel, ignoring the blood splattering the ground, ignoring the pain in his chest, the blood that pour out of his wound and mouth. "It's impossible to run from me… You know that because you are puppet… Frolic Emperor Kira." Angel's eyes widen as she looked at Kira, electric blue and sky blue clashed. "Now Kira… Be good little boy and hand her over." Kira felt anger washed over him, his great sword and halberd tightening in his grasp before he threw something down on the ground as it let out huge smoke screen, Kira instantly scooped up Angel and instantly sprinted down the hall. "Over my dead body!" "Ack!" Shida began coughing as Kira and Angel had fled the scene.

* * *

In room there was blood, splatter on the ground, Kira was still standing with the wound still wide open in his chest, his electric blue eyes stare down at Angel who was covered in half of his blood, her once snow white hair had splats of blood, her cheek was smeared by his blood, her white dress stained by his blood but she didn't care, she was crying as she wrapped her arms around Kira's waist and cried. His great sword and halberd drop to the floor with a thud as he lifted a hand on top of her head and petted her lovingly, his electric blue eyes filled with regret, sadness and guilt. "Kira! Kira…" She cried out his name as more tears fell from her sky blue orbs, while Kira let out a soft chuckle as his other hand rubbed her back soothingly. "Haha… Why are you crying, you big crybaby." Angel sniffled and weeped as her arms tighten around his waist, her body trembling as she listened to his breathing. "This is my fault! I held you down and now… Now this happens!" Angel cried out as Kira smiled softly as he combed his bloody finger through her once snow white hair, soothing her weeping form. "You didn't do anything wrong, princess." Angel shook her head as she kept clinging to Kira, as she let more tears fell from her eyes.

"You… You protected me… All this way!" As she felt herself being pulled down to find herself sitting in Kira's lap as she felt more tears fall, her arms tighten their hold around him as she buried her face into crook his neck not caring for the blood that stained her clothes and body. "What about it? I did that because I wanted to. You don't have to be concern about it." Kira coughed as Angel felt her heart squeezed tightly at the sound, she sniffled and cried her heart out. "Hey… Princess… Earlier… Shida had called me… Frolic Emperor Kira. Right?" She hesitantly nodded her head as Kira hummed while he comb his hand through her hair and tightened his hold on her, afraid to lose her. "You must have figured it by now… Haven't you?"

She didn't say anything as Kira lean down and placed his head on top of her head while blood drip down from his chin. "I am… The Seventh, and the last Guardian." Angel looked up at him through her eyelashes as she saw the peaceful calm look in his electric blue eyes, the white patch in his black hair stained in red. "Frolic Emperor is my title and what Shida meaning me as his puppet… I was his first creation." Kira began to cough harshly as Angel jolted and shook her head quickly while she felt more tears ran down her face. "Don't speak anymore Kira!" Kira looked at her as he shook his head, his hand trembled as they comb through her white locks. "I refuse… I have to tell you right now princess." He swallowed the lump in his throat at the memories of his friends. "I… No… My friends, Kanon, Feeva, Alpha, Tazer and Tora… We realized something… Our true self and why we existed."

Memories flashed in his head as he felt himself trembled. "We confronted Shida… We questioned him the path he took… We told him that what he is doing will… Lead us to ruins. He didn't agree to that… He send his troops to capture us." Kira felt something prickling his eyes as he remember the cries of his friends. "We have… Resisted so many times back then, killed many of units that we once called friends, suffer wounds that scarred us emotional. My friends… People who… Were my family… They all fell… One… By one… Tora… Alpha… Tazer… Kanon and Feeva… They fell and turned… Shida turned my friends into nothing but mindless slaves… I was alone, everyone I knew turned their back on me or ended up trying to kill me. I fought and fought until… I realized. That this was all pointless." A single tear roll down Kira's face as Angel wiped it away while her hands held Kira's cheek who nuzzle into their kind warmth. "This was all destined… Yet I… I couldn't give up… I believe in hope but… Was it something… That I have to bloody my hands for?" He questioned as his one hand grabbed Angel's small hand and kiss them softly. "Must I refuse… To give in, to such an extent?" He leaned his forehead on Angel as he placed his bloody hand on her cheek as he rubbed his thumb away the tear stains. "So I… Give up… When they caught me… I didn't bother to struggle any more." She closed her eyes to prevent more tears to fall. "Kira…" She whimpered out softly as he smiled lovingly at her. "I… ack… I stop caring… I thought I could die… But… As I was waiting for my execution, you appeared, princess." His eyes glowed as he smiled fondly at the memory of meeting her.

"When you freed me from the shackles… I wanted to believe once more. In the hope that I have given up... Even… In myself." Angel began to let tears fall from her eyes as Kira wiped it away. "Princess, I… I don't know what kind of world you want and I can't decide for if this is the right path." Kira sucked in his breath as he pulled Angel into hug. "But… If you want it… Then I'll do anything to get you there, I'll do anything to keep you safe... Heck… I would even give you the whole world if you wanted." Angel's sky blue eyes widen as she felt her words get caught in her throat. "Kira…" She whispered quietly as he held her tight. "So… You have to leave now." He stood up and set Angel down on her feet before he reach down to pick up his halberd and great sword.

"Princess… I want you to listen. I'm going to hold them back, then you wait for bit and watch closely… Then you will run for floor seven. Understood?" Angel couldn't believe her ears, she shook her head rapidly. "N-No!" Kira had his back turned from her as his electric blue eyes stared at the wall, as he swallow down his sadness. "It's going to be alright… I know you won't get lost." Angel shook her head once more as tears spilled from her eyes. "What are you saying?! Kira we'll escape together!" He forced out a weak chuckle as he shook his head. "That can't happen… They'll find me quick. You… You should be fine…"

He turned towards her as he scanned her form. "Got a lot of my blood on you… Got you all stained in red." He joked weakly as Angel reached an hand out of for Kira who watch her hand trembled, he wanted to reach out, he wanted to hold her and never let go but he held himself back, for her. "Kira…" She cried out weakly as he instantly turned away from her, his eyes closed for moment before they opened. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I couldn't take you all the way." He spoke as Angel walked towards him as she reached her hand out once more. "I don't want this! I don't want to lose you!" Kira coughed as he coughed out his blood.

Angel instantly grabbed his jacket but he pushed her back as he glare at her but it did not held anger. "No… You have to run!" Angel shook her head rapidly once more. "No! No, no, no!" Kira felt his eyes soften as he stare at her. "Princess… If you get caught… Here, then this will all be for nothing!" He look down at he swallow down his own sobs. "At least… Think of how I feel!" Angel stare at him stun as Kira coughed once more, letting the blood splattered to the ground. "Understand? You… Understand right?" She was silent for as Kira closed his eyes and smiled for a moment. "Thank you." Angel shook her head. "No… I should… I should be the one thanking you." She sniffled as she wiped away her tears. "Because of you… I made it this far." Kira chuckle as he approached Angel, he set down his weapons as he stood in front of her. "You saved me too… You really did save me." Angel look up at him as tears roll down her face. "They're gonna be here fast." "K-Kira…" He smiled softly once more. "Take care of yourself, alright princess? Your going to do what I told you right?" She was silent as she stared at him. "Understand?" She look down at her feet as she clenched her fist tightly in her hand. "... U-Understood."

He chuckle weakly as he pulled Angel into a hug, remembering her scent one last time while he slipped a knife into her pocket. "See you later…. Angel." He let go quickly as his hand went towards his neck before he took off the black collar that was connected to blue chain that connected with what seems to be a star but in the middle was bright blue crystal, he clasped the collar around her neck as the blue chain that connected to star dangle from her neck. He turned away and approached the halberd and greatsword before picking them up while Angel stared at him shock, she began to cry once more. "D-Don't… Don't go." She called out weakly, she watched him stood in front of the door.

"Angel… Smile… I want the last thing to remember… Is you… Smiling…" He spoke out loud as he open the door, tears falling from his eyes as he stare out of the open door his body trembled slightly as he whispered something out quietly. "Angel… I… I love you." He whispered before closing the door behind him as his footsteps began fading from the room. "Kira…" She called out weakly as she slowly sank to her knees as she cried softly for his name. "Don't leave me. Kira don't leave me! Please…. Please come back!"

* * *

"Angel! Where are you!"

"Where did you go my beloved!"

"Tsk where the hell has she gone."

"Angel… Is not here."

All the males units stopped as they turned to the sound of the voice to see Kira, his green greatsword and his purple halberd. His electric blue eyes surround by the black glared at all of them, his purple horns glowing red and blue, while blood drip from his wound and chin. "I'll say it again… Angel is not… Here." He growled out as the many males glared at him, each rising their own weapon.

"What do you mean she's not here?!"

Kira snorted as he crossed his arms. "Dumbasses! She fled to floor seven while you were walking around like retards!" Kira shrugged as he shook his head while he had smug smirk on his face. "By now I bet she already back in her own world!" The males growled as they glare at Kira who had shit eating grin on his face as he watch them in amusement.

"How could you! She a female human! Very precious! How could you let her go so easily?!"

"Who the fuck cares?" He answered but the thought of Angel made his heart crack. _'Sacrificing your life… For someone you love is what made it easy.'_ He wanted to say it but he couldn't as he quickly got into his stance and glare at the males.

"CAPTURE HIM AND BURN HIM!"

"You'll never run from us!"

They all let out a battle cry as they swarm at Kira, his eyes shadowed. "Run? I'm not going anywhere… I'm done from running away." He looked up as his electric blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Die!" He slash down the enemies with ease as blood splattered the hallway. "Tsk… I'll be damn if I get myself capture by you all." A blast of dark energy made him jump quickly to avoid it as the attacker clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Still got that much fight in you." Kira's eyes narrowed as he glare at Shida who wasn't alone, Kira's former friends stood by his side, each with their weapon drawn. "Looks like I wasn't wrong! So what's next Kira." Shida spat Kira's name as if it were venom, blood red eyes clashed with electric blue. "What comes next… Is you!"

Shida laughed as he tilted his head. "Even when it's impossible?" "... I can not give up, not now." "I see, Kanon, Tazer, Alpha, Feeva and Tora… Go." The five husk charged straight at Kira who dodge and block from the continuous attacks. "I'm… Sorry I couldn't save any of you." He said quietly before he eliminated them one by one, his former friends fell to the floor, blood pooling around while Shida sighed in annoyance. "They were really awfully pathetic if they couldn't hurt you." Kira glared at Shida as he raised his great sword. "Your going to die, now!" Kira charged as Shida sent dark sword falling from sky but Kira had quickly dodged it and thrusted his great sword forward as the blade pierced through Shida's stomach. The two males glared at each other, red and blue clashing as Kira smirked. "Let's… Put an end to this all." Shida look down as his hand tightly grasped Kira's blade. "Ack…" Kira tried put his great sword out but it wouldn't budge as Shida tightly held the blade of the green greatsword tightly.

"What… You…" Shida laughed darkly as his chest was glowing before the white haired man looked up as purple demonic wings were appearing from his back. "Didn't I tell you?" Black markings appear around Shida's face as his red eyes were flushed with insanity. "Everything… Is all futile." Kira's eyes widen before everything fade from his vision, the image of Angel's smiling face was imprinted his mind before everything disappeared.

' _Angel...'_

* * *

 **What will happen to Angel? Will Kira be alright? If you have seen Mogeko Castle don't spoil it my dears!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well I'm done my work, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and in the this chapter there's a lyrics to a certain song that I love and adore! Can you guess what was this lyrics from?**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Home_

Angel sniffled as she furiously wiped away the tears, the star shape ornament that was attached to the collar covered in blood, her heart ache from the departure. Her ears perked up to hear something outside of the bar window, she quickly stood up and ran to the window as she grasped tightly on the bars to stare out in horror, her lips parted as she felt another wave of pain in her heart. "Kira!" She cried out softly as she saw the sight that made her wail in despair. Outside as the full moon shine down on the ground below, torches light up being held one by one by the units who stared up at the cross with their own face filled with joy and on the cross was Kira, his body bloody, wounds were everywhere and one of his horn was broken, he was covered in his own blood.

"What a sad end…" Shida muttered as he stared up at the defeated rogue unit, his eyes filled with happiness and insanity as he stare at Kira who glare at him with rage and hatred while the other units chuckle happily. "Everything is ready!" Shida grin as he crossed his arms over his chest, he tilted his head happily. "Perfect!" Kira muscled up the energy in his body as he let out a low snarl. "... You…" Shida narrowed his eyes when he hears Kira spoke, it didn't held any fear or weakness, it was strong and unwavering. "... A fucker… Like you… Would never understand." Shida scoffed as he turned away from Kira while clicking his tongue in annoyance hearing Kira speak and not finding him dead yet. "Hmph… Light the fire!" Shida command as the males surrounding the cross, bow toward Shida before they turned back to Kira who was tied to cross but he didn't have any ounce of fear in his electric blue eyes.

Sky blue eyes glisten before they began to let down more tears. "No… Please… Don't do it!" Angel cried out as her reached between the bars and out as if she was trying to reach toward Kira. "Kira! Don't do this! Don't please!" She wailed out but no one could hear her as she continued to wail out for him. Kira's electric blue eyes looked up, his eyes clashing with sky blue, he smiled softly as Angel's cries were silenced before more tears fell from her eyes as she stare at him. "Stop crying you big cry baby."

Angel found herself in black room and in front of her was Kira, she tried to run for him but she was frozen to the spot, she struggle to move toward him but her body refuse to budge as she helpless stare at him. "Kira…" She whimper out his name while Kira stare at her lovingly, the one emotion that she couldn't figure out was love. He stare at her with his eyes filled with love and happiness, by those emotions in his eyes, she tried move once more as she began to wail out his name but he didn't move, he stayed glue to the spot as he kept staring at her. "Smile for me Angel… I want to see you smile my princess." Angel's eyes widen as she tried, she tried before she focused on the joyful memories they had made, she let out the brightest smile as more tears fell, Kira closed his eyes as he imprinted the last image of Angel into his mind before he open his eyes once more his eyes filled with pain. "I love you, Angel… No matter what… I will always love you. Thank you…"

The flames burned brightly as the units set the cross aflame, Kira closed his eyes as he felt the flames burn his skin. His thoughts flew towards Angel, the adventure they had… The bond they made, he could see those memories being burned away as he bit his own lips to swallow down his sobs but he let the tears fall before one image stayed, Angel's broken smile. "Kira… Kira I… I love you!" His eyes widen to hear her voice called out as his lips twitched before he beam, a bright smile on his face as he closed his eyes happily letting the tears fall, his heart ached but he felt it soar in the sky. As his body so went up into flames, the smile never left his face as everything in his vision fade, the pain slowly became numb before the energy slowly left him but the image of Angel did not fade as his thoughts echoed loudly in his head.

' _Until we meet again… My Angel. I love you.'_

* * *

Angel sank to her knees as she hiccuped and sob, her hands clutching the collar necklace that was the last thing of Kira, her heart smashed into pieces as she muttered to herself quietly to calm herself. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" She whimper it over and over before she slowly stood up, her body trembled as she turned away from the window and wobbled her way to the door. "Kira… Kira… I wanted… I wanted to leave with you." She cried out as she open the door, her eyes turned to the right to see blood splattered on the ground as she turned away from it but it was too late as Angel's body trembled. Her mind filled with Kira's smile before he burned away, she turned to the right as she began walking using the right wall to support herself.

"He died… Because of… Me." She whispered as she saw a long staircase that led to floor seven, her heart sank as she sniffled a bit. "He loved me… He protected me but… He died because of me." Each step was painful for her as her hand used the wall to support her while her other hand tightly held the blue chain tightly, she kept moving forward knowing that what they had to get through would be for nothing if she were to be captured but yet the thought of Kira and the thought that she could've done something… She could've saved him. Yet she was to weak, she watched him die and she did nothing. Just the thought of that alone made her cry, weak and helpless.

She found herself in big open room with statues around her and the exit in front of her, yet… She felt no joy or happiness, only despair as she wobbled her way forward without help. She passed by alone unit who watched her with a pity expression on his face but she didn't bother to talk with him, her thoughts were muddled with Kira alone. She pushed her bloody form towards the large door that loom over her, her sky blue eyes let out a few tears to fall from her face before she closed them. "Home…" She stepped into the door before she began walking as the dark swallowed her figure whole. "Kira…"

Sky blue eyes snapped wide open as Angel jolted up, she look around her before she found herself seated in a cushion seat, the sound of cars passing by made her tilt her head as she tried to process everything in her mind. "Ah… Isn't… Isn't this the bus I take when I get home?" She muttered quietly as she scratched her head confused. "Didn't… Didn't I fell asleep on the train?" Before she frowned softly. "Was… Was everything a dream? Was everything I dreamed of was just a dream?! Was Kira's sacrifice a dream… Was his and my love for each other a dream as well?" She clenched her fist tightly as she bit her lip until she heard something rattle, her sky blue eyes look down before she felt her heart to break at the sight of the familiar blue chains that connected to the collar and the star pendent.

It was covered in blood, not her blood but Kira's blood, tears fell and landed on to her hands as she cried silently, her body trembled while memories of meeting Kira, him calling her names, them running and to moment where he sacrifice himself for her. "This wasn't a dream… It was real… Kira… He's really gone… He's gone… Kira… Oh Kira." She sobbed as she wipe the tears away before turning her head out of the window. "My stop… I'm almost home… Home…"

She push the button as the bus let out a ding before it stopped, she got up from the bus seat and walked off as the bus drove off leaving Angel to stare sadly at the buildings around her. "I wonder… I wonder if I would be the same after this." She whispered as she walk down the road, her sky blue eyes looking down the pathway as the blue chain dangled from her neck while she kept walking. "Home… To mother… To father… To brother… They're waiting for me… I can't… I can't be like this… Kira doesn't want me to be sad… He wants me to smile. Yet knowing he's gone makes it harder for me to smile." Her steps were slow as she passed by many buildings, she play the memories in her head over and over, her fist clenched tightly on the blue chain as she swallow a sob from escaping her throat, she slowly began to hum a small song to rid the thoughts that clouded her head. "Yurari yurureri, utakata omoi meguru hakari tsutau minasuji..." She sang softly of the song as her body sway until it slow to a stop when she looked up at the building that stood tall but it did not look welcoming.

Angel shook her head as she entered the house before closing it behind her, eyes sky blue eyes looked around but found no sign of life as a shiver ran down her back. "I'm home." She called out softly but no one answered. She stare at the doorway that led to the living room and the kitchen, her heart hammered against her chest as she slowly approach the door before pushing it open to see the room was slightly dark but a familiar person was standing there, his back facing from her but Angel could recognize those familiar height and hair. "Akuma… Brother… Your home." She whispered out quietly as Akuma chuckle quietly but he did not turn to look at her. "Yeah… I'm home, welcome home… It has been awhile since I last saw you, sis." Angel smiled softly happily knowing she was with her brother but yet the thought of Kira never left her mind. "You came home pretty late." Angel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion knowing her twin didn't care about time until he turned around as the light in the house switch on, her sky blue eyes widen to see two dead corpse hanging on the wall, both of them which she can recognize are her mother and father. "I wonder what you were doing without me, sis."

Akuma turned around his harsh, kind red eyes were gone and were replaced with a insane red slitted pupils as his white sclera had been swallowed by the black abyss, her heart thumped loudly as she took hesitant step back while Akuma took a step forward. He grin with dark intent and evil as he twirled the bloody knife in his hand before he frowned playfully at her frightened expression until he chuckle darkly as he tilted his head and smiled innocently. "You know… I thought you would never have come home."Angel's mind began to let out warning signs as she stared horrified at her dead parents that were mounted on the wall. "M-Mother… F-Father…" Akuma sighed blissfully at the remembrance of his parents struggling to live but ended up dying by his hands.

"That's right! Aren't you smart my sweet tiny sister, this is exactly what you are thinking! They put up quite a fight but I see you can see, I won and now… They're gone!" She couldn't say anything as she felt her voice was caught in her throat from the sight of her parents killed, killed by her own twin who adored and loved her. "Now that you're home my tiny sweet sister… It's your turn." Tears welled up in Angel's eyes as Akuma approached her slowly with the knife in his hand. "Don't be frightened… I'll end it quickly for you. Now come here." She didn't budge as Akuma frown playfully as his blood soaked hand reached for her before he smile cruelly. "Come on Angel… It's just me, your twin brother."

"I…" "Hmm?" He hummed out as Angel tightly held on to the blue chain as she turned around. "I… I don't want to die! Not what he did for me! Not after he died for me!" Angel screamed out as she open the door and ran causing Akuma to smiled sinisterly. "Oh? So you met someone? Hmm looks like you need to be punished… Angel don't run from me!" He called out happily as he ran after Angel. Who ran with all her might, she squeaked out when Akuma's hand barely grasped her white hair causing her to push herself to go faster as she ran even more, passing by the buildings she saw while Akuma was running after her.

* * *

The sight of the bus at the stop cause her eyes to widen as she speed up before entering the bus quickly before the bus door closed behind her. She breathe in before she tiredly sat down on the cushions of the seat, her body trembled as she shook her head while the tears fell once more at the image of her dearest twin running after her. "... I knew this would happen… Yet… I love brother… I love him very much but I don't want to die… I'm scared to die!" She paused for moment as her hand grasp tightly on the blood stained star that was connected to the blue chain as her eyes were filled with tears. "Did… Did they know about this? Did Kira knew that this was going to happen?" She wiped away the tears and sniffled for a moment.

"I ran away…" The image of Akuma and her back then when they were happen together made her heart ache, she forced out a sad giggle as she sniffled for a moment. "What am I doing? Kira… He helped me to get this far and yet… I'm running." She shook her head. "This… Would've been for nothing… I can't run or brother and I can never be happy… I have to go back… I need to go back." Angel reached over and push the disembark button but the driver drove pass the bus stop, her eyebrows furrowed until she notice the bus was actually speeding.

She looked over to driver to call out to him only to felt her heart sank to see another of the male units who was grinning happily. "You're on the express bus! Thank you for boarding the bus that directly goes to Frontier Castle. So let's speed this baby up!" The unit slammed his foot down on the gas peddle.

Angel stared at the red sky as she stare at the male unit who smiled happily at her, her porcelain hand reached into her pocket but paused for a moment, she shook her head and walked pass the male who just watched Angel walk away. She passed by signs that show the history she had in Frontier Castle, her eyes glisten to see Kira but she shook her head to focus back on track until one of the statues male behind the fence moved and Shida was in front of her. "S-Shida…" Angel's eyes were wide as Shida smirked darkly, his hand reached up and cupped her cheeks gently. "Welcome back my beautiful human." She shook her head rapidly as Shida wrapped his other arm around her waist as his hand that held her cheek twirled a piece of her hair. "This isn't where I want to go back." Shida looked at her questioningly until he let out a loud screech of pain as he removed himself from Angel and clutched his eye that was bleeding. "Ack!" He cried out as Angel held the bloody knife before she ran away from him. "Shida!" The peasants cried out for the leader.

"I need to go to brother, I cannot waste time here." Angel ran past all the males as Shida stared shocked at Angel's retreating form, his voice caught in his throat as he watch his beloved human get farther and farther from him and he could do nothing to stop her. She ran and ran, never stopping until she caught sight of a door, she instantly open the door to see a ladder before she climbed the ladder quickly, her thoughts muddle of returning home as she kept moving and moving, she began running once more down the halls after bursting the door open, she see a giant door ahead as she blindly ran towards it with all her might, ignoring the guarding males around her, she push the door open and ran inside to find herself in her house once more. She blinked couple of times but she shook her head as she ran towards the door to the living room and kitchen before swinging it open to see Akuma's back facing from her while he gaze at their dead parents, she swallow the fear and breathed in heavily.

"Brother…" She whispered out quietly. _'Are you… Really gone?'_ "Welcome home… When you took off so suddenly… It scared me." Angel approached himself slowly as her sky blue eyes stared at his head, she mentally told herself to be brave. "I am deeply sorry for running, brother." _'The you… Is truly broken…'_ Angel smiled sadly as she stood inches away from Akuma's body. "I… Won't run away…I won't run away any more." Tears fell from her eyes as Akuma turned around those demonic eyes staring down at her before the monster in front of her smile. "That's… Good to hear." He reached an arm out for her before it stopped as the knife in his hand fell to the floor with a thud, Angel let the tears fall as her hand stained in blood that belong to her dearest twin. "Why… Brother… Why didn't you move?" He fell to the floor as his head banged on the couch while his hand flew to his bleeding stomach, Angel kneel to his side as she gripped his arm tightly.

"Ow shit my head… Jokes aside I guess… You want to know why?" The black sclera disappeared as the red pupil turned black and his red iris were seen. "I… Wanted to end this… I'm sorry… That I caused you so much trouble." Angel shook her head as she stare at him sadly. "No… It's never your fault brother." Akuma hummed as he grin happily. "You know… I'm fucking happy… That you were the one to end it." Her eyes glisten as she stared at Akuma who was grinning happily. "You're… You're back?" He nodded as his red eyes looked at her happily. "Sorry… Things… Didn't… Go so well." Angel sniffled as she wrapped her arms around Akuma's neck as she sniffled. "I… I finally see you again! Welcome home… Welcome home brother!" He smiled as he hugged Angel tightly.

"It must of been hell for you… But… You became strong… I bet it was that guy who helped you… Well… I'm proud… Happy… That I could see you… I… I'm back. I'm back home." Akuma whispered quietly before he closed his red eyes as his body went limp in Angel's arms, she moved Akuma to lay on the floor as she smiled sadly down on Akuma. "Good night brother…" She closed her eyes as she lay next to his dead body and stare up at the sky. "I'm… Happy… So happy even… If I lost Kira… Mother… Father… And you… I know that… This wasn't for nothing."

* * *

"That was the end of Angel's story… So… What do you think?" The man with grey hair spoke as he stroke the person's head lovingly. "Was it amusing, sad, beautiful? You know… This book really brings me back… I wrote this book myself and I must say I'm quite happy how I written it." the man set the book back on the bed night table as he turned his head down at the person he adore while his hand continued to stroke her head lovingly. "The book was popular in the castle for awhile. Did you know that the form of happiness takes different forms between people? The subject of happiness is not very easy to understand because no one can really tell or say what happiness is or what it can be." The man frown for a moment as he looked to the moon through the window that shines down on them beautifully. "Even someone like myself… I still don't really get it." He was silent for moment before he turned his head back to the person that he adored.

"And there is you… Hasn't it… Always been that way for you?" The man shifted himself as he looked over the blanket to stare at the person who stared back. "Did… Did your story end on that day? Were you happy?" He didn't get response for a moment. "What about… Now?" Before the grey haired male grin sadistically as he removed the blankets, his grey hair turned white as snow, his red eyes glowed, his chest glowed with a jewel while red horns and demonic wings appeared from his back while black markings appear on his face. "Aren't you going to answer me… Angel?" He lifted the white hair beauty up who only wear a large button up shirt as her dull sky blue eyes stared blankly at him, the black collar connected to blue chain that held the star that was stained in blood clang against each other. "Haha…" Shida chuckle to see the lifeless look in her dull sky blue eyes but he could feel her chest moving as he brought her face up to his and stroke her cheek lovingly. "I guess not! You know… I thought you would have gotten better with all those pills I've been feeding you! But if my little doll's mind broken then it's nothing I can do to fix it!"

He chuckle insanely as he kissed her jaw. "Such a broken doll yet even when broken, you are still the most beautiful doll alive and I'm never letting you go, Angel!" He nipped and bite her neck lightly as he licked and laughed. "Hey Angel how about we do another experiment?!" He giggled as Angel didn't respond back, her dull eyes staring at the wall behind him. "Can't hear me can you?!" Shida spoke as he pulled back while his red eyes stared into her dull sky blue eyes. "It's boring when I have to put on a one-man show!" He giggled as his fingers combed through Angel's white locks. "Well aren't you happy that you get to relax in here all day! While I get to do whatever I want with you as you are my little doll!" He hugged Angel tightly as he laid a head on her head as he hum happily. "You don't have to worry about anything! I'll never throw you away, I will always be by your side, forever!" He grinned before he let out a mad laughter. "I love you Angel! Forever and ever, always!" He laughed loudly as he doesn't notice small porcelain hand shakily grabbed on to the blue chain.

"Ki… Ra… I… Love… You..." A small broken voice called out softly.

 ** _True End._**

 ** _Hmm? Are you not happy with the ending? Do you want another ending? Ohohoh, my you can be picky person! Well you get to pick between two endings how does that sound?... I'm glad you agree! Here are the two endings I'm going to offer you so come and pick!_**

 **What will you pick?**

 **Here and Now or Never Letting Go**

 ** _Theses endings won't be sad, I promise you!_**

* * *

 **This is the end of the whole story of what happen, there should be another season of it coming but I don't know when so I decide to make a poll where you choose which different ending you want between the two and I promise you. After the sad shit that happened, I think you all deserve something sweet and cheesy. Also sorry for shit ending titles because I'm like… Well fuck you too brain so whateves!**


End file.
